Precision Alchemist
by TheBlackWolf50
Summary: Go on a journey through Amestris with Edward, Alphonse, and my OC, Yuuki. Learn Yuuki's past inside and why she's so secluded, as well as cautious. Rated T for Language. Edward X OC
1. Meeting

_****OC Description****_

**Name:** Yuuki Sterling

**Height: **4" 8 1/4'

**Eye Colour: **Charcoal Black.

**Hair Colour:** Silver.

**Hair Length/Style:** Long thin bangs hang on both sides of her face while the rest of her hair is tied back into a mid-section bun. She also wears a tiger lily hair clip in the bun, normally on the left side.

**Current Age: 13 1/2**

**Military Rank: **State Alchemist, working under Colonel. Roy Mustang.

**State Alchemist Name: **Precision Alchemist.

**Background: **Grew up in a stable home until her brother died. Her brother dying caused her father to go into depression and start drinking; he later became abusive to Yuuki and her mother. Yuuki ran away from home knowing a small amount of Alchemy from what she had read at the library. Being found by 1st Lt. Hawkeye she was brought to Colonel. Mustang at the age of 10 and was placed with a foster family till she turned 13. She took her entrance exam at the age of 13 and passed with flying colours.

**Current Situation: **Col. Mustang thinks she needs to do more work in the field, so she's being parred up with the world-famous Elric Brothers. She travels with them to a bunch of different places, but little does Yuuki know, she'll be going on a love adventure as well.

**Side Note: **Alphose is 13 and Edward is 14. And also, I'm saying Ed's 4'' 9' even though the wiki says he's like, 4 feet 1 inch. So yeah, screw wikia.

**A/N:** Okay, so the first few chapters will come from my own ideas, but then I do the story line of each chapter into FMA. And there will be an epilogue, or more-over an 'exclusive' chapter at the end.

Note: Epilogue will have spoilers to the movie 'Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa', so I suggest when I say 'Last chapter', go watch the flippin' movie. By the way it's awesome :P

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I only own my character.  
Song is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson and I don't own it either.

Writing Key:

Normal: Just normal, usually talking in 3rd person or 1st person.  
_Italics: Thoughts in a persons head or flash backs. Also just to define a certain word.  
_**Bold: Information.  
**_**Bold/Italics: Telling you about point of view change, OR song lyrics.  
**_Underline: Definition of the Japanese word at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1: Fullmetal Meets Precision

Yuuki's Point Of View:

I walk down the hall to Colonel Mustangs office in Eastern command while pondering why he would call me in on a Saturday. He normally would just leave me be and let me study in my room and read books from the library, but _no_ not today. He has to call me into his office and not even give me a damn explanation!

As I near the office door I hear him talking to someone, maybe he was on the phone? No that couldn't be because I hear another voice, it's slightly high-pitched but easily belongs to a guy, '_Oh no, is he trying to hook me up again'_ a shiver ran down my spine as I made a mental note to kill Mustang if he was trying to hook me up. Knocking on the door and waiting for an answer I get the O.K to come in and my eyes fall upon a boy who looked about my height with gold hair that was tied back in a braid and gorgeous amber eyes. Sitting next to him was a suit of armor. I salute the Colonel and my eyes dart between the boy, the armor, and Mustang then back to the boy. Making another mental note to kill Mustang if these were who I thought they were he clears his throat an I lower my hand and sit down on the couch opposite the two other people. "Precision, I would like you to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist." I hear Mustang say, definitely going to kill him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuuki, Yuuki Sterling." I said extending a hand towards the blonde boy.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Edward Elric." he said shaking my hand and sitting quietly again with his hands folded on his lap.

"Brother, she's the first person to call you the Fullmetal alchemist." the suit of armor says to Edward and I just smile.

"Around HQ you guys aren't that small of talk." I reply glancing at Mustang to see that his facial expression was a smile.

A tick mark appears on Edwards head and the suit of armor places a hand on his shoulder, "Brother, she wasn't calling you short."

"I was not. I was merely saying that you two are talked about quiet a bit around here. With you Edward, being the youngest to pass the exam." I say trying to sound formal as well as smart. Remembering that Hawkeye had always told me to be polite when meeting people and to be sharp as a butchers knife at the same time.

Clearing his throat Mustang speaks again, "Yuuki, the reason I called you here today is because the Elric's will be leaving tomorrow morning and you're going with them (him)."

"WHAT!?" I burst out and I stare at Mustang and making yet another mental note,_ 'Get Hawkeye to deal with Mustang._' Darting my eyes between Mustang and the Elrics I feel like I'm going to regret what I'm about to say, "Why am I going with _them_! Colonel, the only way I will go with them is if I can have a _friendly_ match with Fullmetal."

The looks I got from the men were priceless! I wish I had a camera but I instead took in a mental photo waiting for a response, it was Edward who spoke first. "I'm up for it. First one to surrender wins."

"And by surrender you mean say uncle or I give?" I question so I can get my facts straight.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'mercy'. But yeah, something along those lines." Edward says shrugging his shoulders. I swear if he's going to be this arrogant and cocky whilst I travel with him I'm paying Mustang with a punch to the jaw when he isn't looking.

"Alright then, meet me in front of the command centre in about... 20 minutes? Don't be late because I wouldn't want to be late for lunch." I say standing from my seat on the couch, "Colonel." I say saluting him and exiting the office closing the door behind me. "This is going to be all-to-fun" I say smirking as I walk down the hallway to the library so I can clean up what I left out before I mop the floor with Fullmetal.

Roy's Point of View:

I watch as Yuuki walks out of the door and closes it, Waiting for her footsteps to fade down the hall I turn to Edward who was just staring at the spot where she had occupied moments before. "You know what you just got yourself in to, right?" I ask him once the footsteps fade.

"An ass whooping judging by the way you asked that"

"You guessed correct Fullmetal. You know why she's called the precision alchemist?"

"No clue."

"I'll leave that for you to find out by yourself." I say getting out from behind the desk to exit my office leaving those two alone.

**20 minutes later...(3rd person Point of View)**

Edward and Yuuki are squared off in the middle of a circle of people. Ed has his hands in his pockets and Yuuki has her hands on her hips, "I'll give you one more chance Fullmetal, you can back out now."

"Nawh, I won't back down from a challenge."

"Suit yourself." Yuuki replies as she pulls on a two gloves. Edward runs forward going in for hand-to-hand combat, bad move. Yuuki grabs his first punch and flips him over and pins him with his hand behind his back. "Say mercy." Yuuki states as she bends his arm higher.

"Haha, I guess you forgot, that's my _right_ arm." He says smirking. She lets go and he transmutes the ground beneath him and Yuuki jumps off as Ed stands up. He runs at her again but this time she claps her hands together and spins them to creates a small throwing star from a rock she had in her hand.

She throws it at Ed and it nearly hits him as he does a sketchy dodge, "What a shame, looks like this will be over soon" Yuuki says as she dodges Eds punch. As he turns around to punch her again she swiftly jumps over him while using his back for support and lands on his left side. Grabbing his left arm she pulls it behind his back and twist his wrist as he winces in pain. "You give Edward?"

"Ow, ow, ow, OWWWWW!" he says as he drops to his knees, "I give! I GIIIIIVE!"

Smirking with achievement Yuuki lets go and walks away toward the mess hall, "I'm going to go eat, see ya tomorrow Fullmetal." she says as she walks away swaying her hips.

Al's Point of View:

I watch as Yuuki walks away and brother gets up and rubs his left arm. I look at Mustang who's standing beside me and I ask, "Do you think this will work?"

"Positive!" he answers as brother walks towards us with a look of defeat.

"Gaahhh! I lost!" he exclaims angrily as he runs his fingers through his bangs.

"It's okay brother! She said see you tomorrow so that means she's planning on coming!"

"But I'm embarrassed! She mopped the floor with me! Not to mention shes going to embarrass me on our journey!" Brother says glaring at Mustang.

"Fullmetal you don't have to worry, Precision actually has very little field training and sure she's great in combat; she isn't to used to doing it against multiple opponents. Besides, by the way she acted she was going _easy_ on you. Which means you're already in her good books!"

"Oh yeah, and I bet when she _really likes_ someone she bruises their arms and legs, right?" Brother says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, but if she ends up doing it to you you'll have less of a way to fall" Mustang says keeping a flat voice.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T SEE OVER THE CRACKS IN THE PAVEMENT!?" Mustang just laughs and walks away.

"Brother... Do you actually li-" I begin but brother gives me a glare and looks away.

"Don't. Bring. That. Up." he says turning to leave, "I wanna go eat, you coming Al?"

"Yeah." I said giggling, "But the way you acted when you first saw her picture this morning told me different!"

"I said, don't talk about that..."

**A café somewhere in East City (3rd person)**

Yuuki is sitting outside of the café sipping on some lemonade and eating a sandwich when a man walks towards her. Leaning over the guard rail she hears his voice drawl out like some kind of gang person, "Hey pretty girl, you wanna come hang with me? I can show you a real good time." the man asks holding the 'e' in real.

"No thank you. I have somewhere to be after my lunch." Yuuki replies back politely setting her cup down and reaching for her state alchemists watch.

"Oh come on, what does a pretty girl like you do that's important?' the man says teasingly as he reaches out to grab her right arm from across the barrier.

"Plenty of places" she says whipping out her watch and shoving it in his face and he jumps back.

"A state alchemist!" the man says nervously.

"That's right, now if you don't leave me alone I'll let the shop owners and they'll call the police to arrest you, you pervert." She replies as the man backs away wide eyed, "Now, leave before I change my mind. And don't go harassing any girl _ever_ again!" the man nods his head quickly and runs away like a dog with it's tail tucked between its legs.

Yuuki picks up the last half of her sandwich but almost drops it when she hears a voice she met this morning, "You went easier on him then you did with me!"

"That's because I can't do anything out in public. I would probably injure surrounding people if I decided to beat him off his perverted-high horse, especially in this kind of area." Yuuki replies biting her sandwich and opening her watch to check the time, "Besides, what are you doing here anyway, and where's Alphonse?" she asks as she empties her mouth and takes another bite.

"Al ticked me off a little-"

"What did he say to tick you off?" Yuuki interjects before he could tell her the answer as to why he was here.

Staying silent for a moment Edward thinks about what to say, he knows that if he said it was about her that she would surly beat him to a pulp, but he couldn't find a good lie either, "He just ticked me off that's all" he answers and scratches the back of his head, "And the reason I'm here is because I went on a walk to cool off"

"Yeah sure that's why you're here. The real reason is probably 'cause Mustang sent you to keep an eye on me. He does this all the time when I don't go to the mess hall to eat." Yuuki states plainly as she places her sandwich down and takes a drink of her lemonade.

"No, no no! That's not the reason!" Ed protests as he shakes his head back and forth while waving his hands, "I'm mad at him cause he called me short again." he finishes glumly

"Ha, funny. I'm a little shorter than you but he never calls me short."

"Well I have no idea why! But anyway, what kinda sandwich you get? B.L.T?" Ed asks out of plain curiosity.

"che, do you _see_ any bacon? This is a garden sandwich, no meat and, but I got it with cheese." Yuuki snaps at him.

"Okay! _Sorry,_ geez." Edward says putting his hand behind his head, "How's a guy supposed to know the difference?"

"Ugh, never mind" Yuuki says getting up after downing the last of her sandwich and lemonade, "Thanks for the meal!" she yells toward the café entrance to the patio. Walking to the gate she finds Ed standing there with it open for her, "Never knew that you were such a gentleman, talk around the mess hall says you're a little kid." she teases _'the way he's acting, I'd think he likes me. Lets see if I can play with him a bit' _she thinks with a sly grin on her face. Turning around to look at Ed she tilts her head to the side and smiles, "Thank you Edward!" she exclaims and turns on her heel to walk away.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Ed shouts after her.

'_heh, he fell for it. Round two.' _she smirks as he runs up beside her, "Hmm? What's this? Edward Elric is following me? My goodness, I feel _so_ special" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

With a pout on his face he replies in a hurt tone, "I'm just bored, that's the only reason I'm following you."

She hears his voice shift near the end and she stops and turns to see he's looking away from her towards the buildings. Bringing her hand to her hair hanging in front of her she murmurs, "Sorry Edward, I was just joking. I enjoy your company."

He stops in his tracks and shoves his hands in his pockets turning to look at her. Giving off a radiant smile he walks back towards Yuuki where she's standing stroking her hair. "Forgiven. But never do a short joke or I'll probably never forgive you." he says in a humorous way that made her mood lighten.

"How can I make a short joke" she steps forward and is a couple inches from his face, "when I'm slightly shorter then you."

He laughs and gives in, "Okay, your logic got me there. But why don't you get teased for your size?"

"Probably because I didn't make a fuss when I _was_ called short. Besides," she pulls a couple of pebbles out of her pocket, "I can turn these to throwing stars in seconds; and I have as good of aim as Hawkeye does" Edward gulps as they continue walking.

They get to the Eastern command barracks (**A/N: **no idea what the place the Elrics stay at is called, I'll just say barracks cause it's military-ish) and walk through the front doors chatting up a storm and ignoring the looks from the other soldiers as they burst out laughing at what the other says. Walking up the stairs and swaying, knocking into walls, and slapping each others shoulder, they finally make it to Ed's room and he unlocks it. They walk inside and flop on the couch still laughing like monkeys till Edward gets a glorious idea, "Hey Yuuki!"

"What?" she replies, sobering up a little.

Edward stands and grabs the cushion from the sofa, "Wanna have a pillow fight?"

"Oh, so you can loose again? Bring. It. On!" Yuuki says standing up and grabbing her cushion and throws it at Edward. _'THAWP' _hits him square in the face so he falls over onto his butt.

He grabs her pillow and throws it at her, she ducks under it and then he charges forward, hitting her with his pillow with such force and he looses his grip. Yuuki falls to the floor and before landing on her, Edward braces himself – with both hands above her head – and they land with a '_thud_' on the wood floor as a familiar suit of armor comes into the humble abode.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yells in a high-pitched – hollow – voice, "Really?! _That _fast?"

"Al!" Edward yells as he comes to his senses and jumps off of her from their awkward position, "We were having a pillow fight, and I kinda slipped and we both lost the grip of our pillows..." he says standing up and brushing off the dust for dramatic effect, "and to stop from crushing Yuuki I decided to brace myself with my hands..."

Laying there stunned Yuuki just blinks, only remembering the 'thump thump' that her heart made while he had been atop her. She slowly sits up and leans on her hands as she hears the two other alchemists squabble like chickens over corn and she starts bursting into laughter, they both stop mid sentence and look at her as she chokes out between laughs "I can see how you are both such close brothers! I remember doing that with my brother all the time..." she sobers up as she mentions her own brother and averts her gaze from those two.

They exchange curious glances at each other and – but of course – Edward decides to ask about him. "What happened to your brother?"

Yuuki stands up, grabs the cushions and throws them on the couch, "Sit." she instructs the two alchemist brothers and they oblige. Sitting on either side of her they take sideways glances at her till she takes a breath and starts to explain.

**~Flashback (1st person)~**

_I was walking down the street from the library, it was a cloudy spring day, and it felt like it was going to rain. My life is perfect, loving mother and father, and a pet dog, but best of all is my brother. My brother told me to chase my dreams and never give up, even if it seemed virtually impossible; I should still try. And I had just picked up a couple more 'basic alchemy' books from the library that I was planning to read this weekend. Once I got back to my families apartment I was greeted by my dog, and my brother about to take the dog for a walk. "Hello Yuuki! Pick up some more books?" he says to me polity._

"_Yes I did! These ones are going to teach me how to make a doll out of rocks by breaking down, mixing, and reconstructing the minerals!" I say cheerfully while smiling in a broad smile._

"_That's my little sis! Keep up the work and one day you might become a state alchemist." he says rustling my hair, "I have to walk Benkei now, I'll be back before supper!" He yells over his shoulder before closing the door._

_I walk to my room and sit at my desk, I was kinda happy my teacher didn't give me tons of homework, or I'd have no time for my alchemy! Setting my books down on the corner of my desk I grab my backpack and grab the homework out and get to work._

_About an hour later I hear the door open, thinking it's my brother I rush out of my room to see it was only my parents. Letting out a sigh I think to myself 'half hour till supper, brother should be home at any of those times!' I skip towards my parents and greet them._

**2 hours later (bedtime)**

_My brother still wasn't home, odd. He is normally no more than 15 minutes late, and I started to worry slightly as I drank camomile tea to sooth me so I could sleep..._

**The next morning...**

_I flutter my eyes open to the sound of sobbing... wait sobbing? I sit up in bed and turn so my feet are hanging off my bed and I find my slippers, slip them on, grab my house coat, and walk to my door. I open my door and head to the kitchen where I see my father, comforting my sobbing mother, being confused as to what happens early in the morning on Saturdays I raised my eye brow at my father and he stopped rubbing my mothers back, she looks up and her eyes are red and puffy with the tears streaming down her face like an overflowing river. What she chokes out between sobs almost make my heart stop, "Your brother... h-he is... dead." she says dipping her head again as her body shakes with fresh sobbing. I raise my eyebrows and stagger to the nearest cupboard, leaning my weight against it as I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, 'brother... dead?'_

**~Flashback end (3rd person)~**

When she finishes explaining she was in full out tears. They rushed down her face onto her blood red mid thigh skirt and her hands were clutching the hem of it. Ed and Al look at each other over the girl doubled over and crying, Ed raises his hand and rubs it on her back in a consoling way as he speaks, "We lost our mother when we were 11 and 10..." Ed says his bangs covering his eyes, "she died of an illness that spread through the north."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Yuuki replies in a sad voice, "That was just after I lost my brother, eh?" she smiles a little while standing up. She turns to look at the two brothers while clenching her fist in front of her as she says, "But it was because of his death I decided to learn alchemy and improve on it even faster. When I went into foster care I even got to be with an alchemical family, they taught me and coached me so I got better at my shaping." she says,her eyes sparkling.

But again Ed has to be the one to pry and break the ice, "Why did you go into foster care? Did the shock kill your parents?"

"Not exactly..." She turns and flops back down on the couch between the two alchemists, "My father became a drunk and thus, he lost his temper and became abusive to my mother and I...

**~Flashback (1st person)~**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery**

_It was a cold day in December and I shuffled my feet as I walked back home to my families apartment. My mind was elsewhere as I walked up the steps to our floor, before going inside I took my earplugs out but only to hear muffled yelling from inside the apartment, followed my a scream and I cringed. My father was in a bad mood right now and I was dreading to walk in, but I slowly reached a shaking hand to the knob and turned it slowly, trying not to make any noise as I stepped inside. Before I could fully close the door I jumped at the sound of a glass breaking and a surprised shriek from my mother followed by her sobbing. It had been 8 months of this, my family fell apart after my brothers death and soon after the funeral my father took up drinking and became absolutely out of control. I know the neighbors heard my father, but they said nothing because they knew if they did my mother and I wold be hurt worse then ever._

**I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far...**

_Before I even had a chance to take off my shoes my father is standing 4 feet away from me, with his matted hair and drunken expression he walks towards me and says in an angry tone, "You're late!"_

"_S-sorry fa-father.." I answer, my knees trembling at the sight of him._

_He raises his hand and slaps me across the face with a great deal of force that knocked me off my feet and I fell on the ground, "How many times do I tell you to not be late!" he raises his fist again to punch me but I roll to the side and get up, jumping past him but keeping my face towards him as I put my hands up and slowly back away to my room. He rushes at me again, aiming for my stomach and he hits me square in the gut and I hit a wall, "You little bitch." he scoffs as he walks away from me. Clenching my stomach and tears brimming my eyes..._

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk...**

_I stand up, still clenching my stomach with tears threatening to fall I walk to my room so I can work on my homework I was given._

**Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt...**

_After I finish my homework I pull out an old alchemy book and some stones I collected a few days ago while at school. Opening the book to the right page I pull out a large stone and place it on a transmutation circle I drew on my desk when I was younger._

**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me...**

_Clapping my hands together I create a howling wolf from the stone and I cry. This wolf is how I feel... I feel like I should cry out but no one will hear me. Out side the wind is blowing cold and I see wisps of show pass my window, 'It's a blizzard...' I think to my self._

**Because of you...**

_I look back at my desk where there is a note pad and a pen for note on my studies, but... I decided to write in it one last time..._

Mother,

By the time you read this I will have been long gone. I won't say where I'm going, I'm just leaving and never coming back. Goodbye Mother...

**I am afraid...**

_After I write my note I pack my back pack with some clothes, my alchemy book, a blanket and a black lily hair clip I got from my brother on my 8th birthday. Grabbing my winter coat I open my window and climb down, to leave this retched place... for good._

**~Somewhere in central 2 hours later~ **

_I collapse in the middle of a dark alley way, the blizzard just got worse and my body felt numb, numb from the pain of my father, numb from the pain of my heart, and numb from the cold of the wind. I try to get up so I can keep walking, but my body lost it's strength, I couldn't stand, I couldn't move, and before I closed my eyes I noticed a shadow cover my body and I loose consciousness. _

_I awaken in a bright room with a large weight on me, I look down to see there's about 5 wool blankets on me. I hear the door click open and I cringe, slipping my head under my covers I hear the foot steps stop."You don't have to hide from me" says a female voice and I remember what happened before I blacked out. Peeking out from under the covers I see a nurse holding a clipboard with a blonde haired lady dressed in a blue uniform 'military..' I think as they enter the room. The nurse smiles gently as she writes on the clip board, "What's your name?"_

"_Yuuki..." I reply timidly_

"_Last name?" _

"_Ster-Sterling..."_

"_Okay, can you sit up Yuuki?" the nurse asks me as she sets the clip board down on the bedside table. _

_I try to sit up, and I finally manage after some help from the nurse but that military lady is just waiting by the door patiently 'Who is she, and why is she visiting me?' I ask in my head as the nurse inspects my arms, legs, and my swollen cheek from the previous night. "Miss Hawkeye, you may enter now." the nurse says and the military lady walks in and stands slightly behind the nurse. "Now Yuuki, I know you must still be in a slight amount of shock, but please answer miss Hawkeye's questions." I slowly nod my head and the nurse leaves the room. _

_The lady named Hawkeye sits on the stool at my bed side and extends a hand to me, "My name is Riza Hawkeye." I reach out and shake her warn hand timidly, "Now Yuuki, why did I find you in an ally way near Central command?" my eyes raise in shock and I lower my gaze._

"_I ran away from home..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it had bad memories..." I was hoping that would be adequate but she questioned me further._

"_What kind of memories?" _

"_My brother, and my father..."_

"_What happened to them?"_

"_My brother was killed 8 months ago and after that my father became a drunk..."_

"_Were you told how your brother was killed?" Riza asked me with concern in her eyes._

"_He was stabbed." I said it bluntly and Riza's eyes shot up in shock but quickly went back to her normal expression._

"_Well, I know which one that was, and if it makes you feel better, the culprit was killed 2 months ago."_

"_Really?" I say as I raise my eyes with a sparkle in them, "Who did it? I want to thank them!"_

_Riza stays silent as she writes on a note pad I just noticed she had brought with her. "I will talk to him." she says bluntly as she stands up from her seat, "Please, get some rest now Yuuki, had you been out longer then you were you would have had hypothermia." she walks out of the room closing it behind her._

**~Flashback end (3rd person)~**

She finishes explaining and the two Elrics stare at her as her eyes seems cold and distant. "The day after I woke up in the hospital, Mustang came to see me. Apparently Hawkeye told him everything I told her, about my home, about my brother, and even asked about the alchemy book they had found in my pack." she explains further to the brothers, "after I told him I had been studying for about 2 years he said he could put me in a foster home with an alchemist family that had a large amount of books. I gladly excepted and that's that." she says as she turns to look at Edward who had been hanging on every last one of her words.

"Well, at least I know Colonel bastard can be nice _sometimes_." Ed says, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch.

"Heh, why do you call the Colonel bastard anyway? It's not very nice, you could at least disrespect him by using his first name instead of bastard."

"I call him what I want." Ed says casually, "People who call me short are never my friends, so I call them bastards."

"Okay, so if I called you short, or laughed at a short joke made to you, would you call me a bastard or something else disrespectful?"

Ed flinches, he never thought of that. He did say he'd hate her forever, but that wasn't possible... "Unm... no?" he says questioningly.

"Then what would you call me?" Yuuki says with a smirk.

Before Edward responds Alphonse stands up and says abruptly "Umm, I'm going for a walk!" and hurries out of the dorm, closing the door behind him.

Awkward silence hangs above the two teens until Yuuki repeats her question "What would you call me, Edward?"

"I would call you..." he try's to think of a word or name, "Yuuki. Nothing would change.."

"Oh? And why's that?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Because, you're shorter then me." he says bluntly turning away and standing up.

"Good answer Ed." she says patting his back and he flinches, "I'll be heading back to my room, number 302 if you need me." she says stepping around him and heading to the door.

"Wait, Yuuki." he says taking a step forward, "Who was your foster family?"

"Oh, I stayed with the Armstrong family. I even learned piano while I was there."

Edwards mouth drops open and she walks out, leaving him in his baffled state.

* * *

**Authors Notice: This is extremely long... longest kind of chapter I've ever written, even longer then the ones for school! (lol, what?) See, this is what happens when I'm sick and can't do anything! I write like my life depends on it. Also, I notice Ed X OC's aren't that popular... like everything with OC's so I hope someone reads this to tell me how I did... **

**WARNING: All chapters ****will**** be T rated till the epilogue, but the epilogue its self will be M, so I might put it as a separate story, OR just change the story rating. Who knows? I may just completly forget about the epilogue...*says sarcasticly***

**I know, I know, I'm just blabbering on about nonsense no one wants to hear. But I'll be honest here, my life is a hell hole so if you don't see me update for a couple weeks forgive me. I will update more once school's out though, so all's good!**

_**Ja ne(**__**1**__**),**_

**TheBlackWolf50**

**UPDATE November-02-2014: I was reviewed by Purplemoon1625, and she brought to my attention that it says in the manga he is 4'' 8', I did some checking from my volumes, and found it says he is 165cm, being 5'' 5'; and that's with his elevated shows and "Antenna" or cowlick. I'll keep that his height for this story. Sorry for any misconceptions. **

* * *

Japanese used:

1\. Ja ne: Means "Later" in Japanese.


	2. Train Ride to Damexo

**A/N: For those unfamiliar with FMA, Cenz is their currency... so when the part comes go look up how much it is in your country (Mine's Canadian so it's like... $106.00 so yeah...)**

**Damexo is a real place in Amestris O.O go look up a map in Google and enlarge it in the south and look by the west border and you'll find it.**

**By the way, I love the reviews I got :) They made me so happy to get them.**

Chapter 2: The Train Ride to Damexo

The birds are chirping and the sun is shinning brightly through the window in Yuuki's room. She roles over in bed and reaches for her state watch and flips it open. 8:15 AM... why did she have a feeling she was going to be late...

"Kuso(1)..." she says remembering what she was told before she went to sleep, "I have to be at the train station in 45 minutes..." she groans and roles out of bed. She stand up and looks around _'good I packed my suitcase' _she thinks as she opens her dresser to grab out a black knee high skirt and matching thigh high stockings, as well as a button-up white blouse.

5 minutes later she finishes getting dressed and picks up her suitcase and places it by her door. She heads to the kitchen and grabs a bagel, splits it, and pops it in the toaster clicking the 'bagel' button. She grabs a glass and fills it with water from her tap. Gulping it down greedily she slams the glass on the counter top as she wipes her mouth. She grabs a plate and places it in front of her toaster and refills her glass but sips on it slowly. Leaning against the counter she swirls the water in her glass as the toaster pops up, turning to place her glass down she grabs the bagel, butters it and goes to take a bite out of it till she hears a knock at the door. "Be there in a sec!" she yells at the door as she places her plate down and heads to the door, pulling her long tresses in front of her shoulders. Opening the door it reveals a – very impatiently – waiting Edward tapping his foot and starring at his watch.

"How long will you be?" he asks cocking his head to one side and snapping his watch shut.

"About fifteen minutes..." she replies sheepishly under his stare, "Where's Alphonse?"

"Mustang told him to stay here." Ed replies shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his eyes down the hall.

_'Why would he do that..' _Yuuki wondered, "Do you want to come in and wait?" she asks stepping a little to the side.

"Sure." he replies sauntering in casually, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just have a seat at the couch and I'll finish breakfast." she says closing the door behind him.

"You haven't finished breakfast yet?" He asks flopping on the couch putting his arm on the back.

"No I haven't."

"Wow... how long have you been up?" he yells after her as she walks into the kitchen

"About 10 minutes." she replies walking out with her plate of bagels. She sits down next to him and silently munches on her breakfast while he just relaxes _'his flesh arm is behind me, that's not flirtatious at all...' _she thinks sarcastically to herself.

Finishing her bagel she gets up and takes the plate to the sink and quickly washes it up. She walks out and looks at Edward who is – by now – waiting by the door. "Just let me put my hair up and I'll be right with you."

"Alright." he replies while staring off into space. She walks into her bathroom and grabs a comb and combs the knots from her hair before parting the hair and twirling her hair into a pony tail. She twists the pony and puts a bun net in, then slides the lily hair clip in and walks out to see Edward holding her suitcase, "Come on, lets go. Or we're going to be late." he says opening the door and turning to face her in the hallway.

"Alright, just let me grab my-" she begins as she reaches for where he keys normally are on the hook by the door, "Where are my-"

"These?" Edward says dangling her keys in front of his face.

"Yes, those!" she says walking out and snatching them from him and closing the door with a solid 'thud' and locks it, "You shouldn't take a persons keys like that, or if you do at least tell the person you have them." she scolds as they walk down the hall.

"Yeah yeah sorry. Now hurry up or we'll be late for the train." he says with a wave of his hand and walking down the stairs.

They get to the train station and here the voice on the speaker say, "5 minutes till the train on platform 3 leaves!"

"Oh come on!" Yuuki says running behind Ed to their platform, "Why did the train have to be on time today!"

"I guess that's a good thing then" Ed says as they reach the platform, hand over their tickets, and board the train just as it starts moving, "Because if it was late, we wouldn't get to our destination on time." he says finding an empty compartment for them.

"And where is our destination?" Yuuki asks putting her bag on the shelf above their heads.

"Damexo." Ed states while putting his up and he see's Yuuki freeze.

_**~Edward's Point of View~**_

Yuuki freezes, damn it. Colonel bastard was right, she would freeze when I told her, I really hope the train is moving. Sneaking a quick glance out the window as I sit down I notice we are moving, which is good I guess... now to calm Yuuki down. "Yuuki, sit down I'll explain why-"

"Did Mustang tell you to bring me there? How does he even _know _about Damexo; why did he tell you to take me there, I should have looked at our tickets!" she rambles as I sit there trying to think of what to say.

"Umm, Yuuki I can explain-"

"Please do! Tell me why colonel _yarou(__2__)_ told you to take me to that place..."

"Well you might want to sit first." I say, gesturing to the seat, "Okay, so it's like this..."

_**~Flashback (still Ed's Point of view)~**_

_Al and I are walking to the colonels office. He likes calling us in on Saturdays, no idea why, he just does. As we get to the room I knock on the door and hear him beckon us in, so I enter with Al behind me and he shuts the door. "So what do you want, Colonel?"_

"_Fullmetal, I need you to do two things for me."_

"_Two? You haven't even paid me back yet for the other favours I've done for you! So what makes you think I'd-" but he cuts me off when he throws a file onto the coffee table in front of me. I stare at the page and it read 'Yuuki Sterling' with a picture of a silver haired girl with charcoal eyes and wearing a bun with a flower hair clip. "She's pretty..." I mutter unknowingly._

"_Then this should be an easy task for you, Fullmetal." He says folding his hands and placing them in front of his mouth to hide the smirk on his face, "You simply have to take her to Damexo and check on this guy." Mustang throws another file on the table for me to look at. It read 'Walter Sterling' and it looked like an old dude, and he had the same charcoal eyes as the girl did, "This is her grandfather, rumour has it he's got something to do with the homunculus. We need to find out what it is." _

_Al speaks now as I'm reading through what info they've already gotten, "But isn't that using her as bait..."_

"_Indeed it is, but it will be necessary. She hasn't seen her family in 6 years so this will be an anchor for us. When his guard is down while 'catching up' with Yuuki – you – Edward, can go snoop around and find out what's going on."_

"_But that's not fair on Yu-" Al begins but Colonel interrupts him_

"_I'll apologize to her later. Now Alphonse, you have to stay here in Central."_

"_But why?!" Alphonse asks pleadingly._

"_Because, Walter runs a small Inn and the rooms only have one bed. So I'm hoping you guys will make it in time to get 2 rooms." Colonel bastard looked serious when he said 2 rooms. Geez, never knew he could be so protective over someone who's not Hawkeye. I stand up with the files in hand and put them on Mustangs desk again._

"_Fine, I'll do it. But what's the second favour..." I enquire suspiciously._

"_Field train her."_

"_Huh?" I ask confused._

"_You know, teach her to fight. She does have good moves but hand-to-hand combat is not her strong point, so I was thinking who else to train her then you."_

"_Geez, all those years with teacher sure paid off I guess..." I mumble under my breath as a knock sounds at the door._

_**~End Flashback (still Ed's Point of view)~**_

Yuuki sits there speechless as I finish telling her what mustang explained to me before she came in, of course skipping the part on the homunculus and how I let that compliment slip. She then burst into tears, "I'm going to kill Mustang! Baka yarou(3)!" She is crying and yelling at the same time and I still can't think of anything to say, "I trusted him... and he decides to use me as bait! I don't _want_ to see anyone from my family... I cut all ties years ago and he knows that, so why is he forcing me into this..." she cups her face and sobs harder. I don't know if I did it intentionally or not but I stood up and took a step forward between our booths and I sat down next to her putting an arm around her.

"It's okay Yuuki... I won't let anything happen to you." I rub her back soothingly, "Besides, I'm just a dog of the military... I would have tried to  
persuade him not to use you as bait but you had just gotten there and he wanted it secret... so I'm sorry..."

"I guess I'll forgive you, just this once Ed.."

"And I promise, nothing will happen to you, I won't let it." I say confidently to reassure her

"Promise Ed...?" she says looking at me.

"Yes, promise..." I then had this strange urge to kiss her but hell, I had just met her yesterday. I stay there by her side till her tears dried up and she went limp. I freaked out for a second thinking she'd passed out but no, she was sleeping. _'How can she sleep in my arms... I only just met her yesterday. Besides it's the middle of the day.' _we stay like that for quite sometime tillI hear a cart coming down the lane and decide to do something that, I know Yuuki will kill me for, but it'll make the person with the cart have a reaction and I love reactions. Very carefully and quietly scooting over I slowly put Yuuki's head on my lap and start stroking her hair just as a light tap on the door sounds and it opens to a young male – bell hopper – guy who couldn't be more then 18 staring at me in utter shock and a red face. He mouths out a 'sorry' and closes the door quietly. I had to suppress my laughter to a chuckle but even then I felt Yuuki stir a little.

_**~Yuuki's Point of View ~**_

I'm laying down... wait, why am I laying down? I also feel a low rumble and a soft stroking motion on my head. I realize that I'm in the compartment, which means "Ed...?" I say groggily and I hear the voice come from behind be.  
"Yes?"  
"Why am I on your lap..."  
"I decided to toy with the lunch guy when he came and I made you lay down and made us look like-"  
"I get it..." I curl up a little and snuggle my face into his pant leg, even though I know this is awkward and I can just imagine the blush on his face, "I like that idea." I say before I go to sleep again.

I awaken to find I'm still laying down but the blonde haired boy is in front of me on the opposite side leaning on his knees, "Hey, you're finally up. We'll be stopping in Magnani for supper because the train needs to fill up on water." He says smiling as I sit up, "And the passengers were told they could go grab a bite to eat while they fill up for an hour or so."

"So you're buying, right?" I ask scratching my head and stretching, making my blouse rise a little to expose my skin.

"Umm... yeah, I am.." he says blushing a tiny bit, "Mustang kinda told me to get you whatever you wanted after I broke the news to you about where we're going and why I brought you along..."

"I see. Well, how long till we stop?"

"10 minutes, the train should start slowing down soon."

"Okay." I say sitting down again on my booth, "About what I said before I went back to sleep this afternoon... I-"

"It's okay. I know you didn't actually mean it..." he says with hurt eyes, "Besides I did it to get a reaction out of the guy, he was redder than my coat when he opened that door." Ed followed up with a snicker and I couldn't help but laugh along with him, and before we knew it the train had stopped at Magnani station.

"Okay so... uh, where we going Ed?" I ask opening the compartment door and he sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Dunno, you choose."

"Well then, let us go take a look." I walk down the isle counting how many compartments till the door closest to the exit to the train station. Repeating 8 in my mind over and over I follow Ed out of the station to the semi-busy street and I stop. There were nice restaurants and antique stores lining the street on both sides and the sun was starting to set, adding to the serenity of the entire place, "Edward..." I say staring at him, noting the poker face he had on, his face screaming 'BORED', "Umm, that little restaurant over there looks good..." I say pointing to a red roofed building with a patio.

"Alright, whatever you want."

_'Damn he's trying really hard to keep that blank look on his face, maybe I should try to get it off...' _I wait for a moment so he can catch up to me and I sling my arm in his and start dragging him behind me, "Come on Ed! We only have so long, so hurry up!" I say teasingly as I march onward to the little restaurant.

"Al-alright..." Ed mutters with a slightly flushed face.

_**~3**__**rd**__** person~**_

"Table for two please." Yuuki says when they reach the hardly full restaurant and a waiter comes up to seat them. The waiter leads them to their table and walks away to let them think of what they want. For their drink Edward ordered an Orange Soda and Yuuki asked for a cup of Jasmine Tea. Once the waiter brought their drinks Yuuki stirs her tea and breaks the silence they've had since they entered, "So Ed, what are you planning on ordering..."

"Whatever is convenient." he says taking out his watch to look at it, "We still have 50 minutes. "

"Okay... hmm..." She studies the menu and reads what goes into the dishes, finding about 5 suitable dishes she narrows them down to the healthiest 2 and then did eeny-meeny-miny-moe to figure out which she should have, and ironically it was a salad with a 'to go' option. The salad she chose had a spinach base, olives, corn, diced tomatoes, goat feta, and rainbow peppers. "Hey Ed, this salad here has a to go option, I think I'll get that."

"Alright. Waiter!" Edward yells towards the kitchen.

"Yes sir?"

"One order of stew and one order of yasai(4) salad."

"Certainly sir." the waiter walks off.

"Hey Ed, time check?"

"45 minutes. Are you going to ask every five minutes?" Ed asks snapping closed his watch.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I know you don't mind me asking" she leans a little over the table, "every five minutes..." This sends the blood to his face so fast he felt dizzy. Yuuki sits down again and chuckles, "You're so fun to tease." she states, sipping her tea.  
He mumbles something un-audible under his breath while sipping his orange soda.

10 minutes later their food comes and they begin eating. Yuuki is looking over her salad at Ed who's slowly eating a bowl of hot stew _'Why do I feel someone's watching me... and it's not him...'_ She looks down at her salad and stabs the spinach with her fork.

_**~10 minutes till the train leaves~**_

They're walking back to the train station and Yuuki still has paranoia, why does she have this strange feeling someone is following her and Edward... she just can't figure it out. She looks at Ed who doesn't seem the least bit concerned. She then darts her eyes to the side and looks behind her, no one there... fully turning her body and walking backwards she still sees nothing. "What are you doing?" Ed asks once he notices her turning and looking every which way.

"I just feel like we're being followed..." she mumbles turning back to face forward.

Ed turns his head and looks up to the building rooftops, he notices a black blur duck down and he has a small panic in his head _'You're right Yuuki, we are being followed...' _ Ed thinks as he goes back to walking forward, "You're just paranoid Yuuki." he lies casually, while giving a goofy grin.

"If you say so..." she says in no more then a whisper. 5 minutes later they get to the train station and are walking to their coach. Yuuki still has her paranoia but she doesn't look around anymore, she just listens for footsteps that match her own, besides Ed's. "Ed..!" she suddenly gets pulled out of the way by Ed as a man runs out of their caboose with a purse and an elderly woman's voice can be heard from within the caboose yelling 'That man stole my purse!' and Yuuki zones out.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Yuuki is suddenly struggling and soon her wrist is out of my hand and she's chasing after the man, "Yuuki wait!" I yell after her but she doesn't stop, so I chase after her. She's running to the other side of the train station away from our cart ad I stop running while clapping my hands.

I touch my hands to the platform and a high wall appears in front of the thief while Yuuki stops just a couple feet from the man. "Give the purse here or I'll be forced to take it from you." I hear her say.

"HAH! What can a girl like you do-" but a flash of blue light was seen and Yuuki was pointing a small dagger at the mans throat. The purse fell out of the mans grasp and his hands flew up in the air. By now I also noticed we had attracted attention from the surrounding crowd.

"I can do more than the average girl." She says punching the man in the gut and he falls to the ground clutching his stomach _'Note to self: Do not anger her'_. She reaches down and grabs the purse and turns to the crowd and snaps, "What are you all looking at!?" and walks to me swinging the purse side to side and flipping the dagger in her fingers, "So sorry Ed, I kinda just you know... lost it..."

"Lost it?" I ask

"Yeah..." She says clapping her hands and turning the dagger back into a chunk of metal.

"Well um, lets get back. The train will be leaving soon" I say turning on my heels.

"Wait Ed, shouldn't you fix that?" she says pointing over her shoulder to the wall.

"Good idea..." I clap my hands and put the wall down.

Just then a couple of police come up and take the man by the arms and one says, "Thank you for catching this man, he's been causing trouble at many different train stations here in the west and we've been trying to catch him but never could."

"You're welcome... but it was really my friend here that did most of the work." Yuuki says gesturing to me.

"No, no! I just made the wall-" I begin but Yuuki interjects.

"And it cornered the guy and enabled me to apprehend him. So take the glory Ed." She says smiling. But I just turn and start walking away embarrassed. 

Once we get back to our train an old lady is standing in front of the door to the cart, "Thank you for getting my purse back young lady." The old lady says looking at Yuuki, I really need to ask why she did that.

"You're welcome miss." Yuuki says while giving the women the purse.

The lady opens her purse and pulls out a wallet, why do they keep a wallet, in a purse? "Let me give you something." the lady says opening the wallet.

"Please, you don't need to!" Yuuki says waving her hands in front of herself, "I just did it to be kind" she says with a goofy smile, but I had the irking feeling she was lying.

"I insist!" The old lady persists, damn she's generous.

"No! Please don't I'm just-" Yuuki tries to say but the lady cuts her off and speaks to me.

"Young man, did you help your girlfriend here get my purse back?"

"Yes I did..." I say looking at Yuuki out of the corner of my eye, betting she was thinking what I was too, _'We are not in a relationship.'_

"Then you deserve something too! Here share it with her." the lady says pulling out a wad of Cenz and pushing it into my gloved auto mail hand.

"Umm... thank you?" I say questioningly as the lady turns around and walks in..

_**~The train is moving and Ed and Yuuki are back in their compartment~**_

"7000... 8000... 9000... 10,000 Cenz!" I say after counting for the 4th time.

"What the.. no wonder that lady was so thankful for us getting her purse back!" Yuuki exclaims wide eyed at the amount of Cenz.

"No kidding." I count it again splitting the money into two piles of 5000 each, "Hey Yuuki... you weren't being fully honest when you said you did it to be kind were you..."

"No I wasn't Ed..." she says trailing off and it made me wonder why she actually did it, "To be honest, I don't know why I did it. So saying I did it to be kind is the least selfish thing I thought of."

"Oh, alright then." I give Yuuki her 5000, "I was thinking it was something else"

"Well, that guy almost ran me over. So it was a little bit of anger that made me chase him." she takes the money and stands to put it in her suitcase, "So it's like you getting all pissed off when someone calls you short."

"Okay, I understand that." I say scratching the back of my head.

Yuuki sits down, not on her side, but mine, "So Ed... I just wanted to say thanks for supper... it was nice.."

"You're welcome..."

"So. When should we be getting into Damexo?" Yuuki asks.

"By the rate we're going... about 9 tonight." I say looking at my watch.

"Alright." she states and leans her head on my shoulder, "I want to sleep again, but I can't 'cause I might not be able to sleep tonight..."

I'm flustered by her actions and I stutter, "W-well you c-can sleep i-if you want. It shouldn't, I mean wouldn't bother me."

"You know I'm teasing you right?" she stands and sits on her side facing across from me, "You act like a child sometimes Eddo."

"Eddo?!" I say a little louder then I should have.

"New nickname for you, it's getting boring saying 'Ed' all the time. And saying 'Edward' is to formal and bossy. And I'm not the bossy type; I'm a tease" she explains smiling.

"I. Don't. Like. It." I reply stubbornly.

"Eddy?"

"No."

"Edaline"

"What the hell is that anyway!"

"I have one other." she says smirking.

"What is it?" I say looking away.

"Edalicious." She smirks folding her hands across her lap.

"N-not th-that one..." I reply with a flushed face

"I think you like it though." She replies smirking.

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You don't'

"I do!"

"Oh good, you finally noticed." she smiles triumphantly as I gawk. I fell for the oldest trick in the book! With a 'hmph' I cross my legs and glue my eyes out the window. Watching the passing scenery as the sun went down the compartment was silent and all I could hear was the train rolling on the tracks.

_**~3rd person Point of View~**_

Yuuki looks at Edward who was ignoring her _'I hit a nerve..'_ she thinks in her head sighing deeply and opening her mouth, "Sorry Edward... I didn't mean to make you angry."

"You're forgiven Yuuki..." He replies to her, still staring out the window.

"So uh... how long till we get to Damexo?"

"About 20 minutes." the night sky had changed considerably since they had stopped talking.

"Oh. Alright." she says pulling out her watch _'9:30, seems like good timing."_

_**(Random Time skip.)**_

The train rolls into Damexo station at 10 PM. The stars are dancing across the sky with vigour as the steam from the train rolls up into the sky. Yuuki and Ed walk out of their caboose, carrying their suitcases behind them. "So. Are we going to be staying at my grandpas inn, Edward?" Yuuki asks as they exit the station and walk down the barren streets.

"That was the plan. If we stay there I can find out what I need to easier."

"Alright, then we just walk straight this way and turn on Gordon street." she instructs.

"'kay" Ed replies as they walk through the town. The streets are deserted and Yuuki is afraid to even talk, in fear that she would disturb those who were asleep. They turn down Gordon street and the first thing they notice is a small inn at the end of the street _'Totally like gramps to be open like a bar is.' _Yuuki thinks to herself as she slows her strides and stops about 10 feet from the building. Ed notices and asks in a concerned voice, "You okay Yuuki?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just taking a moment to collect myself." She says, sighing deeply.

"Alright. Let me know when you're ready to go in." He says smiling slightly and patting her shoulder.

She straightens at the encouragement and smiles, "I'm ready. Let's do this." they walk forward to the door to the inn and Ed pushes it open. The familiar smell of alcohol flows through Yuuki's senses and she shivers. Walking into the Inn everyone's chatter stops to look at the two alchemists that walked in. A man comes out from the back room and drops the glass he was carrying and gawked, "Hey gramps..." she says waving at the man from across the room.

"Yuuki...?" The man says stepping over the glass.

"The one and only..." she looks at Ed who was standing next to her 'H_e's being like a bodyguard!'_

"I thought you died!"

"No. I just cut ties cause of da-" just then she noticed a man come out of the hall leading to the rooms and she flinched. Her knees turned to stone as the man advanced on her with a red face and his vain showing. Raising her arms above her head and closing her eyes as he advanced she was expecting a blow, but it never came.

She raises her head and opens her eyes to see a red coat and golden locks in front of her blocking her fathers strike, "You will NOT hit Yuuki while I'm here." she hears Ed say.

"And who are you to say so?" her dad slurs

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." He replies as Yuuki stands up again and notices he blocks with his metal arm _'his hand must hurt' _she thought as her eyes trailed to her fathers hand.

"A state alchemist?" her father asks while stepping back.

"Yes." Edward says lowering his hand, "Also. I'm Yuuki's boyfriend."

Her father stares in shock and his eyes flare with anger. Her father steps back a couple of steps and this is the first time Yuuki noticed everyone had been starring at the ordeal that had gone down, also her grandpa had stopped his advance. Everyone was shocked to hear they had a state alchemist in the bar/inn they couldn't stop starring, "Prove it!" her father says.

Before Ed can get to it Yuuki pulls it out of Ed's pocket and grabs her own from the pocket she sewed on her skirt. She holds them up for her father to see and he gawks. He looks at Yuuki and then at Edward, "Here, proof. I completed what brother said I could!" she yells the end and places Ed's watch back in his pocket and storms to her grandpa, "Two rooms. Next to each other." She growls between her teeth and her grandpa nods his head quickly and moves to the desk, grabs two keys from a drawer, and rushes to Yuuki, "Thank you. Come along Edward."

"Okay..." he sneaks a quick look at the infuriated man and follows behind Yuuki.

They walk down the hall and Yuuki scans for their rooms. Finding the rooms she notices they're the last two on the left. Smiling and turning to ed she hold out the keys, one in each hand, "Which one."

"Left" he points to her left hand and she tosses the key to him. She unlocks her door and, before closing it beckons him in.

"I need to talk to you." she smiles gently"

"Alright..." He walks in and closes the door behind him. Noticing that it's a simple room, consisting of a bed, a desk, and a small table surrounded by three chairs he stands and folds his arms, "What is it?"

"Two things. 1. Why did you come up with the 'We're boyfriend and girlfriend' excuse. And 2. Make a door on that wall between our bedrooms." she says crossly.

"Okay, so for your question. I said it so that I would have a reason to be protective. The second thing. sure, I'll do that if you agree to act like we're together." He smirks _'come on, say yes...'_

"Fine. I'll go with it. Now make that damn door, and leave yours locked. I'll jam the lock in a bit." she places her suitcase on the bed as Ed walks to the wall. He claps his hands and I blue light followed by crackling is seen and heard through the tiny room and there stands a door with a demon head on it, "Nice touch with the demon." she says smirking and giving him a hug.

"T-thanks." he stutters out while pushing open the door. They walk in and Yuuki walks to the door right away, she pulls out a pebble from her pocket while Ed throws his suitcase at the foot of his bed and kicks off his boots and drops his coat.

Flopping on the bed he asks in an exasperated voice, "What's the stone for?"

"Oh, this? Watch and see." She claps her hands together with the stone in between and the blue light illuminates the little entrance then dies down. The inserts the metal stick into the key hole and jams it in, "I learned to do this when I was stuck here one summer. It was fun at first, but when my grandpa started to figure out how I did it he took the handle out. It was hilarious!" she explains while brushing her hands together.

"Sounds fun." Ed says while lounging.

Yuuki turns around and sees Ed lounging and she blushes. She walks towards him and stands in front of him, "I'm looking forward to training with you, Edward Elric. I hope I can further my skills with your aid." she sticks out her hand for him to shake.

"Sure thing, Yuuki." he sits up and shakes her hand.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." She says walking off to the door connecting their rooms.

"Goodnight. Be up by 7:45 or I'm waking you."

"Understood." She replies while leaving the room.

**A/N: My oh my. This was long. My life turned upside down the day after this was published because my grandfather died early the next morning. But unlike the death of my friend it didn't stop my writing, it fuelled it. **

**Oh, and happy birthday to my self! Birthdays are lovely aren't they? You get gifts, or in my situation, time alone to write. They want you to have 'surprise gifts' even though the gifts are already predetermined. So A lot of home alone situations where I could go to town on this story.**

**One little thing... I left my computer up once while my brother was home, and of course he had to snoop and read the story and change words around. So if you see something that doesn't make sense let me know. I think I got most of them though.**

**I'm also already working on the epilogue... it's 5 pages... and that's 10 minutes of the movie... plus some after stuff... but anyway, I'm being a spoiler, hehehehe...**

**Now I shall go get frozen yogurt, because it is my birthday. Ja ne,**

**TheBlackWolf50**

Japanese Phrases and Words:

1\. Kuso: Means shit in Japanese.

2\. Yarou: Bastard in Japanese.

3\. Baka yarou: Baka means 'idiot' or 'stupid' and refer to yarou above.

4\. Yasai: Vegetable in Japanese.


	3. Training in Damexo

Chapter 3: Training in Damexo. Ed's fake girlfriend?

"Yuuki... Yuuki... Yuuki..." Ed shakes her, "Come on. Get up!" he stops shaking her and steps back to look at the sleeping figure laying under the covers _'Definitely not a morning person.' _he thinks to him self while he scratches the back of his head. Pondering for a moment on how to wake her up he comes up with the most amazing idea. It'll be flirtatious _and_ it'll wake her. It's fool proof! He steps to the side of her bed and leans close to the curled up figure facing the wall, "Yuuki. It's time to wake up..." he whispers only centimetres from her ear, "Come on Yuuki, wake up..." he gently strokes her hair and she stirs.

"10 more minutes..." she rolls over but since he was so close he had no time to react and his lips brushed hers. Her eyes shoot open and she tries to get up which just makes her situation worse, pushing her lips closer to his.

Out of initial shock Ed doesn't move, which causes Yuuki to punch him away, "What the fucking hell Ed?!" she screams.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! I was whispering in your ear and-"

"Why were you even that close in the first place?"

"Because I was-"

"Being flirtatious?" Yuuki asks skeptically.

"No..."

"Your face says different."

He stands to his feet and turns away and walks to her door while crossing his arms, "I've been trying to wake you up for a half hour. It's now 8:15. Get up, get dressed and meet me out front." he opens the door and walks through.

"Damn bastard. He stole my first kiss..." Yuuki mumbles while gingerly touching her lips

Meanwhile, closing the door behind him Edward walks down the hall to notice only a few people awake sitting at some tables, including Yuuki's father, "Short brat." he says in a drunken way.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?" Ed yells making the other people in the room turn to face him.

"You. Pipsqueak." the man states as he takes a swig from his glass.

"Why you..." Ed begins but gets held back.

"Don't waste your time on him." Yuuki says to Edward ignoring her father completely, "He's a good for nothing drunk anyway." she whispers the latter in Eds ear and pats his shoulder.

"But he called me short!" Ed complains.

"So? Didn't you notice he is too?" She walks past him and her father to the door, "Coming Edward?"

"Yes..." he says a little defiantly but walks on anyway. Yuuki holds the door open for Ed to walk through. He goes through and she walks out after him closing the door. Edward turns to face the silverette, "I'm sorry about this morning..."

"Don't even mention it... forget it even happened..." she says lifting her hand to her face and brushing her lips.

"Alright. But anyway... is there any fields nearby?" Ed asks turning to look at her.

"I think so..." she says looking around thoughtfully and crossing her arms, "Oh right! On the other side of town... we'll pass a library on the way.. I wanted to stop there for a moment because I remember something being there..."

"And what's that?" Ed asks while walking up the street back to the main road.

"A piano..."

"A piano? What's so special about a piano?"

"I wanted to play piano for you. Anything wrong with that?" Yuuki snaps at the blonde.

"N-no! Nothing at all... I just wanted to know why you wanted to go to a library..."

"Because, libraries are special to me... that one especially because I spent my entire summer here and I read every Alchemy book there.."

"Alright then... I guess we can go.."

"Thanks Ed... you won't be disappointed. And if you are I'll do 50 extra exercises you tell me to."

"50 extra? Of _any_?"

"Yup. Push-ups, sit-ups, squats, any kind of kick, punching combinations. Anything really." Yuuki says with a smile as the towns people wake up. Edward has a mischievous smile on his face as they walk through town on their way to the library and field.

They reach a building that was bigger than the other ones in town and around those parts, "Here we are Edward." Yuuki says turning to him and smiling, "This is where I basically lived for one summer."

"Wow. No wonder you read every alchemy book here." Ed says in amazement.

Yuuki opens the oak doors and walks in standing taller than normal. She heads to the front desk and dings the bell, "Just a minute!" a voice yells from the back. An elderly women with glasses and wearing beige capris and a t-shirt with flowers walks out from the little back room,"What can I help you two with?" the lady asks.

"You don't look a day over 50 Mrs. White!" Yuuki says enthusiastically.

"Huh... wait... Yuuki?!" the elderly lady asks adjusting her glasses.

"The one and only. Now I was wondering if I could use the piano downstairs. I wanted to show my boyfriend my playing" she asks gesturing to Edward.

"You learned to play? It has been quite a few years hasn't it?" the lady says almost to herself, "You can use it. Only if I get to listen."

"Sure thing. I don't mind an audience." Yuuki smiles gently, "Come along Ed, I'll show you downstairs." she grabs Ed's arm and drags him along to a stairway.

Mrs. White flicks the switch on and the stairway lights up, showing about 15 steps to the floor. As they all walk down the steps and reach the bottom. Yuuki flips a switch this time and Ed is just lost, knowing nothing about this place and just wanting to leave. The two women walk in front of Edward and he just stares around looking at nothing in particular. Soon they stop in front of an old black grand piano, "It looks like it did way back when. You kept it in good shape." Yuuki says running her hand over the top and lifting the lid to prop it up. She walks to the bench and sits down and lifts the lid to reveal the keys, "So um... I'm going to play a song called Sparrow by Miika Mettiainen..." she takes a deep breath and places her fingers on the keys.

**Listen to the song now.**

Holding the last note for a few seconds then letting it fade Yuuki takes her hands off the keys to look at Mrs White and Edward, but also to find about 5 other people behind them, "So... h-how was it..." she asks nervously.

Mrs. White is the first to step forward, "That was beautiful..." she says dabbing her eyes, the rest of the people pipe in and soon enough Yuuki is surrounded by people complimenting her and saying she has a gift.

She tries to stand but gets pushed down again by someone trying to get close to compliment her, "Ed... a little help here?" she yells over the people complimenting her.

"Yeah yeah. Everyone MOVE!" Ed says forcefully and everyone stops talking and backs away.

"Thank you, Edward."

Yuuki moves towards him through the people till Mrs. White asks, "So... what did you think of your girlfriends playing?"

Ed freezes in one spot as he tries to think of an answer. He had to admit it was beautifully sad... it pulled ones heartstrings for sure... but he didn't want to say that, "It was good." _'Damn it'_ he curses himself.

"Just good, Ed...?" Yuuki asks with pleading eyes and grabbing his coat.

"Yeah. It was good enough so you don't have to do extra warm ups. Now let's go, we need to train before we go and eat." He tugs her hand off his coat and pulls her to the stairs.

"Okay. Goodbye Mrs. White!" Yuuki yells while waving as she walks upstairs with Edward's grip never loosening. Once outside the building and a little ways down the block Edward abruptly stops and Yuuki stops too.

Edward pushes her to the wall of the now deserted street and puts one hand on the wall next to her while letting go of her wrist. She is frozen in place and not knowing how to react she stands like a stone, "Yuuki..." Edward begins in a low voice, "What was running through your mind while you were playing?"

"My life..." she mumbles quietly.

"And what from your life?"

"My brother, my mother, my good for nothing father..."

"And..? Anything else, or more specifically anyone?" he mentally crosses his fingers.

"Yes..." she mumbles.

"Pardon? Couldn't hear you."

"Yes, someone else..."

"Who may that be?"

"I don't want to say..." she says looking away from him.

"Boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Is he cute?" he leans closer.

"Maybe..."

"Does he have blonde hair?"

"Possibly..."

"Is he right in front of you?" he smirks

"It depends on the circumstances... sometimes he's beside me, sometimes he trails behind me..." she murmurs.

He leans ever so closer... till a push on the chest send him back a few inches, "What is it Yuuki?"

"P-pl-please d-don't..." she says blushing brightly.

"You're all brave when you're around people, but alone with me you're shy..." he says leaning away slightly.

"It's because you're cute... and besides. You stole my first kiss..." she ducks under his arms and starts walking, "The field is about 5 blocks now... we'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Alright." he sighs.

They get to the field and Ed stops to turn to Yuuki, "So first thing's first. You need to warm up" he discards his red coat revealing his black shirt and collared vest, "Push-ups first"

"Aye sir." She replies sluggishly kneeling and placing her hands on the ground, "How many?"

"Till I give out." he kneels down to the same position Yuuki's in, "Ready? When I say go start doing them. I won't go faster than you, or slower."

"Okay..." She mumbles.

"Ready. Go!" Ed springs into a plank position and they do push-ups.

**20 push-ups in**

Yuuki is struggling to not flop on the ground and Edward just looks at her, "Come on Yuuki! I thought you could do better!"

"Nope, I'm dead." her arms let up from under her and she flops to the ground, "My arms are numb."

"Wow. And you weren't even doing proper full ones."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Ugh... what's next?"

"Sit-ups" Ed says smiling.

Yuuki sits up and sits on her butt, propping her hands behind her, "Partner ones..."

"Yup! Lay down and bend your knees."

" 'kay. Whatever." she lays down and Ed sits with his knees on both sides of her legs and sits on her feet so they don't move.

He grabs the top of her knees with his hands and pushes them together and explains, "Okay sit up all the way, till you almost touch my face. Then _slowly_ lower yourself. Don't slam down onto the ground."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." She positions herself comfortably on the grass and sits up with her arms across her chest.

**45 sit-ups later...**

"Okay. That's enough Yuuki." Ed get's up off her feet.

"Thank God. You're so heavy you made my feet fall asleep."

"... I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"Teasing is my favourite form of flirting." Yuuki smirks.

"So, you're flirting with me?"

"N-No! I'm practising..."

"Well get to practising on what I brought you with me for." He gets up off the ground and extends a hand to her. She grabs it and he pulls her up to her feet, "Next we need to stretch."

"I hate these..." Yuuki complains, "so what's first?"

"We're doing upper body training today, so we'll do windmills first."

"Huh? What are those?" Yuuki says cocking her head to one side.

"Well first off you spread your legs a little more than shoulder width apart." he shows her, "then you spread your arms like so," he holds his arms out parallel to his shoulders, "Then swing back and forth touching your ankles each time."

"Sounds easy enough." she follows his example.

"Go to twenty." he instructs stand up.

"Wait you're not doing them?"

"Nope. I stretched already this morning." he lifts his right arm up and places it in the crook of his left and pulls his automail shoulder a bit.

"Why are you always doing that stretch! And on that side too!"

"You gonna stretch or did I bring you along so you could ask questions?" he answers a little harshly.

"_Bastard_" she mumbles under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Yeah yeah I'm getting to it" she mocks.

**After she's done...**

"Okay, my shoulder and back popped four times. Please tell me we can get to the drill, please?" she begs.

"Fine." he says a little reluctantly while getting up, "We'll be doing basic dodging. Before you can hit you have to dodge." Yuuki nods as Ed explains, beckoning him to continue, "One can easily dodge by moving back, but if you're in a confined space it's better to use upper-body movements. Throw two punches at my face." Ed asks stepping into a parallel stance facing Yuuki.

She blinks and, as Ed told her she throws two punches at his face. He moves his body to one side turning it slightly and then does the exact same thing when she throws the second, "I see. You throw your weight to one side and keep an eye on your opponents hand. In case they decide to change the direction."

"Right. Now you try. Stand feet parallel to each other, lean to one side, and turn your body and head to face the punch." as he explains she does it.

**30 minutes later**

A panting and starving Yuuki is hunched over catching her breath after Edward had punched 15 times in a row; and, had she not been paying attention, would've tripped her with a sweep kick she barely managed to jump over, "Are we... done... for now...?" she asks between intakes of breath.

"Yup. I'm hungry let's eat!" He walks over to his coat, picks it up and smiles at the panting silverette.

"Yeah.. let's..." she stands up and wipes her head, "Good thing I chose to put all my hair up today..."

"I like it better part down." Ed states blankly.

"Not your department to be making decisions. Mr. Perfectionist." Yuuki retaliates sarcastically.

"Watch what you say, or I just _might_ give you more warm ups later." he turns to face her and smiles, "So, whatcha want?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you want. Remember? Mustang said buy you anything you wanted, so I'll do just that."

"Oh..." she thinks for a moment as they walk down the street, "I remember this little eatery down on Spruce... but then there's the bakery on main..."

"Choose whatever you want Yuuki."

"You said that already! And I want to go to the eatery."

"Sure, lead the way."

They walk into the little eatery and sit at a table, "Wait, I want to see something..." Yuuki puts her hand up for Ed to stay and she walks to a table in the back. Ed raises an eye brow as he sees her squat down and turn her head to look under the table.

Just then a waitress comes out of the back and she walks towards Yuuki briskly, "Umm, pardon me ma'am but what are you-" the waitress cuts off when Yuuki turns to face her.

"Hello Lilia. Long time, no see. Eh?"

"YuukI! Girl, it's been forever!" the girl named Lilia bends down and hugs her old friend around the neck.

"Okay, okay. Hello. Stop choking me!" they both giggle and she lets go.

"Sorry, just. It's been forever and a day! I see you're still short though" Lilia stick her tongue out

"Haha. Yeah short short short. By the way... how's the weather up there!?" Yuuki raises her voice a little to give the effect of yelling.

"Great. Fine. Jim-dandy!" they both giggle more, "I see you brought a friend with you. He's short too, eh?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE NEEDS A BOOSTER SEAT?!" Ed yells from a few tables away.

"She didn't say that Ed..." Yuuki says just loud enough for Ed to hear while getting up from her squat.

"What's the ruckus out there Lilia? Breakfast rush already ended." comes a gruff voice from the kitchens.

"Papa! You won't believe who came for a visit!" She runs to the kitchen and leaves the two alchemists alone for a couple moments.

"What is it you were checking anyway?" Ed asks, still fuming from the insult earlier.

"Oh, I remember Lilia and I used to prank customers by breaking the table with alchemy. It was fun during the summer I stayed here." she smiles fondly as she walks back to where Ed had originally been sitting, "We got in a shit load of trouble though! Man her mother when she found out-"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" a middle age women yells from the entrance.

"Oh hey misses B..." Yuuki trails off shyly "How's life been treating you?"

"Good. I just wish you called more"

"Well geez, can't blame a girl when she got into trouble when she got back.. Then lost the paper, then family issues and then-"

"Okay fine!" the women says throwing her hands up, "Just glad to see you're back in town."

"Glad to be here, Misses B." Yuuki smiles broadly as she looks at the man behind her, "And common pops! What's with you being all silent. Shut your pie hole too." the man standing with his mouth open closes it.

"Sorry. Just been so long since I saw you and-"

"You thought I was dead. Heard that about 6 times today. Eh Ed?" she turns to the completely bored – and flabbergasted – alchemist behind her.

"Hey Yuuk, you never did say who that shorty was."

"I'M NOT SHOR-" Ed begins before Yuuki turns to him and glares.

"You were saying something, Edward?"

"No ma'am..."

"Good. Now everyone. Meet Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?!" they all exclaim in unison.

"Yup. Who were you thinking he was? Some dude I picked off the street?"

"Well no. But dude... seriously? Like, dude. How'd you hook this guy? He's like... FAMOUS" Lilia asks while giving overly dramatic hand movements.

"Our superior told him to train me in martial arts." Yuuki replies blankly.

"Wait... your superior... so that means...!" their faces light up in joyful surprise at what it must mean.

"Yup. I became a State Alchemist. But I gotta say... It ain't all it's cracked up to be!" Ed and Yuuki start laughing and soon the rest join in. Once they finish laughing Yuuki pipes up with a question, "So! When are we gonna get some grub!" she pulls out a chair and sits down.

"I-I'll get the menu!" Lilia says, rushing to the stack by the door.

"Thanks hun. Now pops, can I get a glass of orange juice? I'm thirsty." Yuuki puts her hands behind her head and leans in the chair.

"Sure. But it wouldn't hurt to use manners." the man grumbles.

"Pleeeease." Yuuki calls sarcastically to the man, "You gonna sit, or you gonna watch?" she asks Ed looking from him to the seat.

"Uh, right. Sorry..."

"Here's your menu's." Lilia says kindly placing Ed's menu in front of him but holding onto Yuuki's.

"Hey, dude. Gimme my menu."

"You already know what you want."

"But I need something to do while your OLD MAN takes _forever _with my drink." she yells to the kitchen.

"Coming. Damn you're annoying as ever."

"Only to you." Yuuki replies jokingly as she takes her juice, "Got anything you want Ed?"

"I don't know. Just have them make yours I'll see is I want anything..."

"Alright tough guy. You know my order Lilia." Yuuki takes a sip of her Juice.

"Gotcha sis." Lilia smiles gently.

"Thanks. Missed ya!" she yells as her friend walks to the kitchen again.

"Lively bunch..." Ed mumbles while scanning his eyes over the menu.

"Get a drink already. Like common! Someone would of chose by now. Get a milk or something." Yuuki waves her hand and him and he glares.

"I. Don't. Like. Milk."

"Me neither. Now choose or I'll get you milk and shove it down your throat."

"How's that even possible?"

"I can kiss you like you kissed me this morning." Yuuki says bluntly.

"WHOA. WHOA, WHOA. HE KISSED YOU?" Lilia says coming out of the kitchen.

"Eaves dropper." Yuuki mumbles into her glass and glares at her friend.

"I was always the gossiper. Now what's this about him kissing you..." Lilia's eyes dart to the very red Edward sitting across from her friend.

"He was trying to wake me up. Got to close. And when I rolled over, he kissed me."

"Technically, you kissed me." Edward pipes up.

"Nuh-uh. You kissed me 'cause _you _got to close."

"No, it was you. You rolled over"

"I was half conscious!" Yuuki says in a final retort, then hears her friend burst out laughing.

"Okay, Okay! Sorry I asked! What does your 'friend with benefits' want?"

"He's not my 'Friend with benefits'. I just beat his ass two days ago when he challenge me to a fight."

"No! You challenged me!"

"Shut up and order or I'm getting you milk." Yuuki bluntly states.

"But you keep getting the facts-"

"Lilia! One _tall_ glass of cold milk please!" Yuuki smiles at her friend in only a way the closest of friends understand.

"Fine! A glass of orange juice I guess. And I'll have 3 eggs sunny side up."

"Alright then little-"

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE AND SHORTY!" Edward bursts out as his eye twitches.

"Okay damn. I'll get you food right away 'sir' " And Lilia walks back into the kitchen.

"_Short _tempered aren't you." Yuuki remarks and a vein pops on Ed's head.

"Did you call me short..."

"No. I said short tempered. Not 'You're short'."

"All I heard was short."

"Brat."

"What?"

"You're a brat."

"Am _not_"

"Are too."

"Am _not_"

"You are. Now shut up."

"You first."

"Nope. You first."

"No. You."

"No, You shut-" Yuuki cuts herself off mid sentence when a red haired boy walks into the little restaurant, "Stephen?" Yuuki questions as the boy drops his bag of bread and what-not to look at the one who called his name.

"Yuuki?"

"The one and only." she says blandly, but a hint of venom, while standing from her seat and walking to him, "Been a while eh..."

"Yeah..." he opens his arms and they hug for a moment before separating.

"Ed. I'll be going outside to talk to this guy for a moment, hang tight 'kay?"

"Whatever." he says waving his hand.

"Alright, let's uh... go outside, Stephen."

"Sure..." Stephen nods nervously and follows behind Yuuki.

"Hey short stack. Who came in right now?" Lilia asks as the door closes.

"It's Edward. And some guy named Stephen I think."

"Oh-no..."

"Wait why are you saying oh-no..." Ed asks, but before she answers a 'thud' and a clattering flower pot is heard and out the door, curled in pain, is the red head from earlier.

The restaurant door swings open and a flushed Yuuki walks in, "You just saw me for the first time in years and you go and fucking kiss me?!" She screams at the coiled red.

"Ow..." is all he says in response.

"Oh you better be. I didn't become a state Alchemist for my alchemy alone." she walks back to the table but not before placing a peck on Ed's cheek, "thanks again for the tip earlier about dodging. He would have gotten my lips if I hadn't."

"G-geez I'm good for something..." Ed replies flushed.

"HAH FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS!" Lilia squeals while pointing at them.

"Care to repeat that?" Yuuki turns to Lilia with a dark aura around her.

"N-no ma'am..." Lilia says a little timidly.

"Good. Now our meal should be done." Yuuki sits again.

"That it is!" Mrs. B says while walking to their table with two plates in hand, "Sunny side eggs for the Fullmetal Alchemist." she places his plate down, "And birds nest for Yuuki!" she places pancakes down, but in the centre of the pancakes was one egg.

"Thanks Mrs. B! It's forever since I've had these." she smiles at the women and she smiles back, "(1)Itadaku!" she nods her head once quickly and picks up her knife and fork to eat.

_**~after the meal Edward's Point of View~ **_

Yuuki and I finish our meal, well more like I finished and she kept talking when she was only done half of her second pancake. And what the hell is that thing anyway? But what was really pissing me off was that Stephen guy trying to get closer to Yuuki. I wanted to do something but I'd look like a fool and she'd probably knee me or slap me... and those hurt, badly. Ugh, I want to leave now so I can get this stupid task over for colonel bastard so I can leave and continue my search for the stone. But Yuuki looks happy here... it seems she's actually genuinely laughing for the first time I've seen her. While I was thinking this I hear that Stephen guy ask Yuuki a question, I could care less what it was but I suddenly wanted to know after I heard her reply, "His name is Edward Elric. He is a state Alchemist who goes by the name Fullmetal and is my personal chaperone for the time being."

"So he has a girlfriend?" the Stephen guy asks her.

"Yes." Yuuki states.

"Who?"

"You're looking right at her." I said as the look on everyone's faces turned from mellow to surprised as they stared at Yuuki who, I think, I made blush.

"E-Ed..." she says shyly while she fumbles with her fingers.

"I KNEW IT! HE ADMITTED IT! YOU PRETTY LITTLE LIAR, YUUKI! YOU LIED TO YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN FOREVER ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE! OMG YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Lilia yells at her friend while she points.

"He kinda just asked yesterday..."

"But wait, didn't you say you only met him like, 3 days ago?"

"I did, but It's hard to say why he asked... kind of for a mission he was given. That's my guess anyway."

"Aww. It'd be great to see you in a real relationship though! Two little shorties sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Do you want me to murder you in your sleep, Lilia?" Yuuki asks with a twitching eye as I'm about to go on a rant.

"Umm, no?" she replies, geez Yuuki knows what to say. I take a quick glance at that Stephen guy to see him glaring at me. So what do I do? Glare back of course. But that earned me a cuff to the head from Yuuki and I noticed that bastard got one too, hah funny.

"Stephen, I'm with Ed. That's why I kneed your stomach earlier. And Ed, stop glaring at him, all has been dealt with." she looks us both in the eye but – of course – I retaliate with words.

"He was glaring first!"

"Nuh-uh. Pipsqueak." he retaliates.

But just as I'm about to explode Yuuki intervenes, "Everyone. Call Edward short again and I will turn this building to a pile of rubble." They all go silent for a moment and you could hear a pin drop, in the kitchen, on the far side.

"Umm, Edward." I hear Lilia's mother ask.

"Yes?" I really could care less, but may as well be nice to her.

"Why is your title 'Fullmetal'? Is it because you're alchemy has something to do with metal or something else?"

"Yeah, you never did tell me why either, Ed." Yuuki adds in. Geez I guess I have to answer.

"Well... since I'm wearing a long sleeve you didn't notice earlier Yuuki but.." I pull my coat sleeve up and follow it with my jacket's sleeve, "My arm up till my shoulder is Automail."

"Poor boy..." Lilia's mother says, "How did you loose it?"

"Ishbbalan civil war." I lie easily. I've said it so many times I sometimes forget that I lost it in the taboo.

I couldn't tell what the look meant, but Yuuki had this look on her face that made me uncomfortable, "Ed. We should get back now. It's 11:00 and you have something to do, don't you?" she stands and turns to the family sitting around us, "Thank you for having us. It was great. I'll see you guys later, 'kay Lilia?"

"Okay! Visit later or I'll make a fool of you at your grandpas!"

"I will! Come on Ed." she grabs my arm and drags me out of the little restaurant.

_**Back at the inn (3rd person)**_

She pushes Edward into the room and slams the door behind her, "How did you _REALLY _loose your arm and leg?"

"How do you know about my leg?" He asks in a panic.

"Last night when you were laying on the bed your pant leg pulled up and I saw metal. Now spill."

"Umm... it's a touchy subject..."

"I don't care! I told you my two most touchiest subjects when we first met! So tell me, otherwise it's not 'Equivalent Exchange'" she crosses her arms and taps her foot on the ground staring at the boy sitting on his ass in front of her.

"Well it went a little something like this..." he begins, "Back in Resembool – where I grew up – as I said a couple days ago, an illness spread and my mother caught it. She later died of the sickness and the doctors hadn't been able to do anything to help her get better. Al and I went to go live with our childhood friend and her grandmother, but we also knew alchemy because our dad was a state alchemist."

"Really? Do you know what his name was?"

"I already checked the history files. I haven't found anything with his name."

"Well, first off what was his real name?"

"Aren't we getting side tracked?" Ed stands up now.

"A little, but please, just tell me his name."

"It was 'Van Hohenheim' if I remember correctly. Ungrateful bastard." Ed sneers.

"Wait, two things! One I met him before, I recognize that name. Two why do you have the name 'Elric' instead of Hohenheim?" she questions.

"Elric was my mothers name and... you've met him?"

"Yeah.. I can't remember when though..." she taps her chin and looks at the ceiling, "I recognized your hair and eyes when I first saw you and just now it clicked." she smiles fondly, "You look a lot like your father!" she says enthusiastically.

"You're comparing me to that bastard?" Ed says, outraged by her comparison

"Well, I do see why you hate him cause he left you... that reminds me you need to continue that story!" she walks over to the bed and plops down on it, "Come and sit!" she pats the bed.

"Fine." he walks over and reluctantly sits down next to her, close I may add, "Where was I... oh right, going through our dads research notes. Well we learned more and more but there was only so much we could learn from them, so when Resembool was flooding once a nice lady came by and transmuted dirt walls, we later asks to be her apprentices."

"Okay. But that still doesn't answer how you got your automail, did you loose your limbs in an accident or what?"

"I was getting to that. After we were done and had learned enough alchemy we went home. Once there we set up the circle and the required ingredients and committed the ultimate taboo..."

"You did?" she looks at him dumbfounded, "That was stupid of you."

"Never mind that. Anyway. My leg was taken in the taboo and Al's whole body was taken. I gave my arm to bring back his soul and attach it to the armour you see him in now."

"Wow... and I thought I had a rough past..." she taps her feet on the ground, "and why you say you lost it in the civil war. Because Resembool was hit by Ishbalan terrorists."

"Mustang made that one up, had he not I'd have been in a load of trouble now."

"I bet. 'Cause it's against the law of the state to commit human transmutation."

"Yeah..."

"Well... you should go do what Mustang told you to come here for..."

"Uh, yeah... see you at dinner." He stands to leave the room but Yuuki grabs his arm first.

"Wait." she stands and hugs him, "I don't know why, but I feel sad for you..." she holds him tighter, "I never show empathy for people. But you really had it rough..." she lets go of him and smiles.

"Uh, Umm, th-thanks..." a flushed Edward says.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at supper."

**Authors Note:**

**This is half a day 0.0 I'm used to doing 1 chapter for each day in a story but nope. Not this time. 9 and a half pages is LONG for a chapter, so I'll cut it off here. Oh, Lilia and Stephen are brother and sister by the way. Stephen is just adopted, and I wonder why he tried to kiss Yuuki 0.o...**

**Anyway By the time I next post, SCHOOL WILL BE OUT! :D Happy is I. **

**Ja ne,**

**TheBlackWolf50**

**Japanese used:**

1\. Itadaku: Said before you eat. The formal version is itadakimusu.


	4. Little Details Make a Difference

**Yuuki's Point of View**

"You're welcome. I'll see you at supper." I say smiling gently.

"Yeah. See ya." he swiftly exits my room closing the door behind him.

I sigh and turn to my suitcase at the foot of my bead, "Might as well read." I open it up and pull out an Alchemy book, that just so happened to be on biological alchemy. Weird how I decided to pack this one and it just so happens that Edward may need some help, "But I doubt he will. He seems quite content with his body now. Because who doesn't want a practically indestructible limb." I muse to myself as I flop on my bed and open the book to it's bookmark, "Mind you, it does make him twice as strong. Which makes him twice as sexy..." I mumble while smiling and blushing a bit, "I need to stop thinking that... what do I remember Riza telling me the night before we left..." I tap my chin with the open book, "Ah yes! Edward sleeps a lot. And that was a message from Al." I ponder for a moment, I just notice I'd been talking out loud, "Ah kuso. I need to get to reading!" I flip over and start scanning the page while reading the formulas and cracking them easily in my head.

_**Out side the room Edward's Point of View.**_

I close the door and sigh. The only person that's hugged me like that was Winry, and that was when my mother died. Since then no one has hugged me like that... and coming from her is a treat, "I guess I'll read." I hear her say from the other side of the door. Did she know I was still there? No, that couldn't be. Oh well. I begin to walk away till I hear her say something else, "He... quite content... body... indestructible." Huh? That made no sense? Was that concerning me? I'm not content with my body, damn it! That's why I'm looking for the stone- wait. She doesn't know... so she's assuming... I should tell her... but then she'll think I'm eaves dropping. Ugh this is so hard. Aha! I'll pretend I need something from my room and go in. Wait no. Hmm... something better... PERFECT! To snoop around that's a night job. Meaning I need to sleep so I can stay awake. I smile to my self as I turn the knob and push the door open.

"What are you doing back here?" She turns her head away from her book and looks at me.

"I noticed to do my job, it has to be a night job. So I need to sleep now."

"Makes sense. I'll wake you up when I'm hungry." she waves her hand at me and goes back to reading.

"Alright" I walk to the door and open it, not bothering to try and close it knowing it's heavy enough to do so by it's self. I walk to the bed and, almost on cue, the door closes with a hollow 'thud'.Flopping down on the bed and laying on the pillows I think about how really wish Al was here. But what the hell does she mean by she's met my dad. When has she even had the chance! Maybe if I asked her she could tell me where she met him. No. She already said she couldn't remember... ugh, may as well try to get some sleep. Let's see... Hydrogen... Helium... Lithium... Beryllium... Boron... Carbon... Nitrogen... Oxygen... and that's all I remember getting before I drifted into sleep.

_**~Dream~**_

_I'm running... why am I running? My feet won't stop moving, I can't make them... I suddenly see my mother and brother in the distance. I feel renewed and I try to run to them but nothing's happening, why aren't I moving? They're fading! "Al! Mom!" I yell stretching my hand out._

"_You did this to us... we're gone because of you." they say in unison._

"_No!" I yell reaching a little more to try and reach them. But they finally fade and the void I was in shakes and crumbles..._

_**~Out of dream. 3rd person~**_

Yuuki grabs her watch from her pocket and flips it open, _'damn! 6:30 already? Better wake Ed.' _she says putting the bookmark back in the book and closing it, placing her watch on top. She pushes herself up and brings her knees under her, reaching her hands up she stretches a little. After stretching she gets off her bed and walks to the door separating their rooms. Knocking on it and getting no answer she opens it the slightest bit to see a sleeping Edward sprawled out on his bed in nothing more than his muscle shirt and tight pants. _'I never noticed how tight his pants are on him. This adds to his sexiness.' _she thinks to herself, blushing just the slightest bit. "Hey Ed, time to get up. I wanna eat." she says walking over to him, "Hey, come on, wakey wakey, rise 'n shine!" she shakes him eagerly trying to get him up, but failing miserably. She studies his face and sees he's cringing slightly, _'Is he having a bad dream?' _she thinks to herself. She climbs on top of him straddling his torso and grips his shoulders, "Come on tough guy snap out of it. It's gonna be your fault if we're late for supper!" she shakes him more, "It's been 6 hours already! Get your sleepy brain up or I'll drag you out." she says shaking him more violently. Stopping her shaking she sighs loudly, "Wake up. Now." she says in a commanding voice and his eyes snap open and he starts to hyperventilate, "Geez, shoulda tried that in the first place. You alright? You look a tad bit pale." she smiles gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he says trying to get up.

"Wait for me to get off first there dude." she says sarcastically while pushing him back to the pillows as he looks down at his torso and blushes.

"S-sorry!" he says, his voice cracking the slightest.

"YOUR VOICE CRACKED!" Yuuki shouts while falling backwards off of him, "It's been YEARS since I've heard a guys voice crack!" she bursts out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I can control it." he retorts, turning his head away and crossing his arms.

"Sorry! But it's just so funny!" she laughs, clutching her side.

"Okay. Whatever. Why did you wake me?"

"I said I'd wake you when I was hungry." she states while sitting up

"what time is it?"

"6:33!" she says shoving her watch in his face.

"Get that out of my face!"

"No!" she giggles waving it in front of him till he slaps it out of her hands.

"Hey! Whatcha do that for" she asks in a cross tone while getting off the bed and picking up her watch.

"I said get it out of my face." he sits up and stretches, making his undershirt ride up a little, "So when you didn't I got it out of my face."

"Whatever. Get up. I'm hungry. I want to eat." she walks to the slightly ajar door and opens it then closes it with a metallic 'thud', "God damn it." she mutters once she closes the door, "Why. Oh why must he be like that... he's so cute when he's asleep but so grouchy. I was trying to pay him back for this morning but nothing worked..." she walks to her case and grabs her gloves, "I might want these."

Once he was done throwing on his black jacket he found Yuuki standing just to his right. He gives a weak smile and she just stares at him like he was a spot of mud on a white carpet, "Hey! You still pissed about me knocking the watch from your hand?"

"Yes. And no." she replies defiantly. _'he doesn't know the sound of a muffled scream' _she thinks to herself, _'he may not have heard it but I did. So I have my own snooping to do.'_ she smirks unknowingly and gets an odd look from Edward.

"You okay? You're smirking like you have something planned."

"Oh, it's nothing! Just a little idea that came in my head!" she replies changing to a slight smile, "I'm hungry. Let's go already." she walks down the hall and they enter the sitting area that has already turned into a bar at 6:36 PM. And, oddly to Edward, there was no sign of her father.

_'That's a good thing.' _he thinks sighing in relief and putting his arm around her shoulders as her grandpa looks their way. Yuuki gives a curt wave in his direction and they exit the inn and head off to the restaurant. The moment they leave the inn Ed takes his arm out from around her shoulders but she grabs it just as it reaches her waist. Giving at curt smile she places it timidly on her side (Notice I said side, not hip or waist, side.) and he blushes.

"It's okay... if you need to act mushy with me, just don't do it when we're alone." she whispers.

"A-alright..." he chokes out nervously with a tint in his cheeks.

Mean while, atop a roof watching the two alchemists, was a tall woman with a dark dress and black hair. "Envy..." she says looking to the person standing behind her, "Capture the girl."

"Sure. Should I be the pipsqueak or her grandpa?"

"Either works. Just catch her and hold her hostage for a while."

"Good evening! Welcome to- oh. It's just you..." Stephen says plainly as they walk in.

"Yeah. Who else? This is the only place in town I can eat at without getting sick." Yuuki replies while walking past him with Ed on her heels.

"I'll get your menus..." Stephen says with a glare in Edwards direction.

They walk to an open table and sit across from each other. Stephen brings over the menus and Yuuki gives a curt 'thanks' before he walks away. "Man, that guy has a bone to pick with you." Yuuki mumbles over her menu.

"I wonder why." Edward says without a glance to her.

"Because _somebody_ insists to say we're together. Is not that what you said earlier?" she puts her menu down.

"Whatever. I just have a quick question though.."

"Shoot"

"Why did you say 'this is the only place in town I can eat at without throwing up'? Are the other places that bad?"

"Well. Not necessarily..." she begins, "It's because I have this thing with meat. It repulses me and if I end up getting an overly powerful scent of it I feel like throwing up." She taps her chin, "I've been like this for as long as I can remember."

"That's weird." Ed states as they see Lilia walking up.

"Hey Yuuk. Whatcha want tonight? And what will mister Elric have?"

"I'll have a glass of orange soda and a bowl of ramen." Edward says before Yuuki speaks.

"Ah... what's the soup of the day?"

"Curry Lentil!" Lilia responds eagerly.

"Lively like always." Yuuki says dully, "I'll have that then."

"'kay! But what to drink?

"Nothing, thanks."

"Alrighto. But no need to be so bland, smile!" She says taking their menus and leaving them.

Once their food comes Yuuki and Edward thank Lilia and begin eating. Yuuki continues watching Edward once in a while noticing he hold his bowl with his right hand and chopsticks in the left, _'A lefty too..' _she thinks as she sips her soup. Their meal continues in silence between the two but she can see he's at unease about... well, she didn't really know... but it looked like he was paranoid. "Stop being so tense, your paranoia is contagious."

"It's just about tonight." he mumbles out with noodles hanging from his mouth.

"Fine. But stop looking tense. It's contagious." she places her empty soup bowl down, "Hey Ed." she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a lefty?" she asks nodding towards how he's holding his bowl.

"Yes, and no." he says setting the bowl down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuuki asks.

"When I was little I used my right hand. But after I got automail I found it was a little uncomfortable to eat and hold pens in my right hand so I learned to use my left."

"Ah! That explains it. I'm a lefty too, but by birth." she replies starring at the half finished ramen, "You should eat that. It'll go to waste otherwise." she promptly changes the subject.

"I'm not hungry." He responds setting his chopsticks down.

"Don't make me shove it down your throat." Yuuki threatens.

"I don't have to eat if I don't want to"

"Fine. Be that way." she pushes the half finished ramen and her empty bowl to the edge of the table and stands. Fishing out a small wad of Cenz she throws it on the table and begins to walk away.

"Hey! Yuuki! I'm supposed to pay-"

"(1)Urusei." Yuuki mumbles as she walks to the door, "I'll see you later Ed. " and she leaves the restaurant.

**A/N: Hey everyone...**

**Sorry for a SUPER LATE update. But my family and I moved, then issues came up. And fun stuff like that. My summer is becoming hectic as well. Friends inviting me places. Got a new boyfriend that _loves_ anime...**

**Wait sorry. I rambled, hehehehehehehe.  
The next chapter is just gonna be a little snooping around, and it's basically going to complete their first full day of being there. Sorry if this was short, I'm just really tired at 12:34 AM...**

**Ja na,**

**TheBlackWolf50**

**Japanese used:**

**Urusei: The _very_ impolite way to say shut up. Roughly transfers to "Shut the fuck up" or something similar. **


	5. Snooping Around

As she walks back to the inn, Yuuki ponders the scream she heard earlier...

_**~Flashback~**_

_As I walked out of my room I hear a door nearer to the lobby and then some mumbles, followed by a scream. My curiosity got the better of me as I make my way to the door to press an ear against it, "Please! You said she was here! Can I please see her?!" I hear a woman sob in an all-too familiar way._

"_No, wench! You won't see her!" the voice of my father says drunkenly, "She's as disobedient as you." I hear a thud and I assume it was the women being thrown. 'Mother...'_

_**~End Flashback**_~

A tear runs from her eye but she hastily wipes it away while she walks by closing shops, and people heading back to their homes. She gets odd looks from the small passing crowds as she is standing tall and confident, yet wiping tear from her eyes.

"Yuuki!" she hears a voice shout from behind her.

"What is it, Edward." she inquirers monotonously lowering her hands and turning to look at him.

"What's wrong? You left so quickly-"

"Never mind. That's my business and mine alone." she snaps at him in a venomous tone as she briskly walks away.

"Yuuki..." he says softly, grabbing her sleeve and pulling her back, "what's the matter? Please tell me?!"

"We're getting stares from the crowds.." she mumbles, jerking her hand away, "When we get back I'll tell you, maybe. Okay?"

"Fine." he puts his hand in his pocket and they walk back to the inn.

Once back at the inn Yuuki completely ignores the wave from her grandfather and anyone else that waved, she wanted to get this over with. The strange thing was her father wasn't there. She assumed he was in his room, so that dimmed her mood till she walked into the room with Edward and locks the door. "Okay. So umm. I'm just troubled. I need to check something tonight and I was wondering if you had tips to sneaking around..." she asks timidly while walking over to her bed and sitting down.

Ed crosses his arms and thinks for a moment before speaking, "Umm... just be quiet I guess?" he questioningly says to her.

"Well, duh. A 5 year-old could tell me that. Any more 'brilliant' ideas?" Yuuki says sarcastically.

"Uh.. where exactly are you going?"

"It's none of your business." she replies in a soft-spoken way, trying to keep her previous temper at bay, "Just answer the damn question."

"Fine. Make an entrance, it's normally easier." Ed smiles brightly.

"Sure, then the sound of the transmutation wakes people. Smart move."

"Umm..." he stalls trying to think, but Yuuki interjects.

"Whatever. Just forget it I'll figure it out by myself." She says waving her hand. She then stands and walks to the door to Ed's room, and opens it "Go on." she says angrily.  
"Huh?"

"Get out." Yuuki sighs.

* * *

_**~Later that night~**_

Sneaking out of her room, Yuuki looks down the hall to check that no one's awake. "Come on, Ed." she whispers as she steps out quietly.  
"So, you do whatever you need to do and I do what I need to do?" he asks.

"Yes, Sherlock. Now get going! Sunrise is in 4 hours." she whispers as she pushes him down the hall.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." he says as he starts walking, "Have fun" he whispers then disappears around the corner to the bar.

"Now to get to work..." she mumbles, walking up to the door with the number 9 on it. She picks the door handle, but she can still tell there's a dead bolt keeping it in place. She transmutes her lock pick into a thin, but strong piece of material, and wedges it between the door. "One... Two.. Three!" she counts as she pushes it through the rest of the way.

She hears the snap of a thin chain break and then a feeble voice ask "Who's there?!"

"I'm with the state." Yuuki says opening the door and she stops, "Please identify yourself, first and last name, please."

"K-Kerstin Sterling" the voice says. Yuuki then walks into the foyer of the room and turns to a women holding a bat. The woman had hair similar to Yuuki's but it was scraggly, dull, and matted.

"Mother?" Yuuki questions.

"Yuuki?!" her mother almost yells as she drops the bat.

"Yes Mum, it is me." She walks silently towards her mother, "You've got to be quiet Mum. Dad could hear me at anytime." then she feels she's suddenly hugged.  
"I thought you were dead!" Her mother said in a little too excited of a way.

"Yes Mum. I understand. Now please stop crying it's making to much noise." she tries to quiet her mother then notices the age lines in her face, the way her hold is weaker, and how she is shorter then she remembered her, "Mother, you don't seem to be doing well here..." she says, looking at her aged mother,"you should come live in Central, or even East city."

"I could... but then your father would-"

"If that son of a bitch comes near you I will have the military take him away by force" she says truthfully, staring into her mothers deep Veridian hues while letting go of the hug.

"Watch your language young lady!" he mother scolds.

"Haha, funny mum..." she says smiling.

"I'm not joking! You know how I was with Deric on it!"

"Please don't mention him mom..." she says, down casting her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to-"

"Just _what _do you think you're doing here?" a deep voice says from behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed walks around behind the bar counter, a thud sounds from under his automail leg. He lifts up the carpet, "A trap door?" he mumbles, he looks to his right, then to his left. No one is around, so he opens the wooden door. A stairway leads downward, to what he thinks is the cellar. He descends down a couple of steps, then closes the trap door, making sure to bring the carpet with it. He blinks, there _is_ a dim light further down; meaning the passage way is in use, or the light is always on. He walks down the stairs as silently as he can and walks down the hall.

He walks straight ahead to where he sees a door and turns the nob, slowly pushing it open. The room reveals to be a study room of sorts, with no more than a desk, book cases, and a map of Amestris. "I wonder what this is doing down here." he questions out loud. He walks over to the desk and grabs a stack of papers. He flips through them and his eyes grow wide with shock, "This can't be..." he mutters. A blueprint for a round capsule with valves on it, and on the previous pages it mentions 'isotopes' and the splitting of atoms, "a weapon?" throwing the papers back on the table he runs out of the room, down the hall and up the stairs to the trap door. He attempts to get it open but can't. "Damn it!" he says, pushing up on the door as much as he can.

"You think you're getting out, alchemist?" comes a hearty voice from outside the door.

"Who is that!" Ed yells, cringing his teeth.

"Who do you think it is?" the mystery voice asks.

"Yuuki's grandfather I bet!" Ed replies pushing up on the door with force.

"Close. But not quite." the man above Ed stomps on the door and Ed stumbles on the platform. Before answering Ed hears a quiet, muffled yell followed by a kicking sound and the voice saying, "Shut up, wench!"

Ed balls his hand into a fist, "How _dare_ you do that to someone! You animal!" he claps his hands and opens a hole in the trapdoor, and pushes himself out. "Yuuki!" he sees her lying on the ground, a small amount of blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Oh, your precious _girlfriend_ stuck her nose into another persons business." the mystery voice coos from behind him. Just as he turns his head to look, someone struck him in the side of the neck, and he blacked out... the last thing he hears is Yuuki screaming from behind her gag.

_**~Yuuki's Point of View~**_

_**I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do.**_

**Then I saw you from the corner of of my eye and it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie.**

**Oh, you got to me**

**My life was alright living in black and white, but you changed my point of view.**

I was trying to see where I was being driven to, but my blind fold was tied in such a way that struggling in the back of a truck wouldn't get it off. Not that I'd see anything anyway if I did get it off, but it was worth a shot. _"Of course, it just had to be me. Could not have been some other person, no it HAD to be me that came with him." _I thought to myself. Just then the truck abruptly stopped and I hit my head on the metal of the interior. I hear the door open and a man step in and pick me up, "Which warehouse boss?" I hear a man ask.

_'A warehouse? I don't remember there being any around here...'_ I think silently as the voice of my fucked up father responds, "2. But put the others in 1."

Okay. So from what I can tell this is my current situation:

1\. I have been abducted.

2\. There are other people with me.

3\. We're some place with warehouses

4\. This guy smells like fish.

5\. The air smells like smoke.

6\. I'm thirsty.

7\. I'm going to be alone.

8\. I can't move.

_**Show me your colours, show, show me your colours - cause without you I'm blue**_

I hear a door creak open and I feel I'm put in a chair. The man mumbles something as he leaves, sounds like "have fun little one" then a chuckle and he leaves. I start counting in my head the seconds that go by, with every so many counts I hear a giant door open, and close again to my right... but I know it's outside.

_**Hurry up and save me,**_

_**Hurry up and save me,**_

_**Hurry up and save me,**_

_**Hurry up and save me,**_

By the time someone comes into my warehouse again I counted to 1137 just before my fathers annoyingly deep voice sounds from a few feet away, "Shall I take off your blind fold?" he cackles as I feel a knife slide behind the blind fold on the side of my head and it falls off my face to my shoulder.

He then unties my gag and I yell at him "WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN ME? YOU BASTARD!"

"Temper, temper." He says smoothly, "That must be dealt with before I sell you." He smirks viciously as he walks in front of me.

"Sell me? I think not! I won't let you get a single Cenz for me! You- you deranged animal!" I scream while trying to move in the chair I was tied to by the man earlier.

"Oh? You don't think so? I think I already have a buyer... you see. You were a _special _order." he says motioning to the door, and a tall man with red hair steps inside the warehouse.

_**I just wanna feel alive, and I do when I'm with you**_

"STEPHEN?" I scream, my eyes in shock.

"Hello, Yuuki." He smirks at me cunningly, but with an evil, intuitive, glint to his eyes. The body transforms, this is scaring me now, "My name is Envy. And, let's just say we need to ask you a favor." a lean man that looks like a palm tree says with a smirk.

"I don't know who you are... but screw your favor." I glare at him.

_**Hurry up and save me,**_

_**Hurry up and save me,**_

_**Hurry up and save me,**_

_**Hurry up and save me,**_

_**I just wanna feel alive, and I do when I'm with you**_

"Oh really? You'll turn down a promotion in the military?" He asks cunningly

"How would _you_ be able to get me a promotion! That's a bluff." I say, starting to loose confidence.

"Are you sure?" He says walking closer, and transforms into Edward, and the voice is Ed's too, "Would there be anything I could do for you, Yuuki?" He says walking behind me and tracing his automail finger across my jaw line. He leans in close to my ear and whispers closely, "A_nything _at all, to get you to do me a favor? Come on now; you wouldn't turn me down... would you?" the husky voice whispers in my ear, and it takes all control I have to remember it's_ not _Ed.

_**I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind, 'cause the way it's going down**_

_**In my life I feel like a prisoner in a lie, are you feeling me?**_

_**'Cause the way you make my, break my shake my walls around, I feel like I'm breaking out!**_

"I – I would never help such a vile creature as you! Whatever you are!" I stammer out miserably, while my body still shivers from the hot air that was just by my ear.

"A Homunculus my dear." The one who named himself 'Envy' said while walking back in front of me, "I don't intend to let you live now, unless you agree to my favur." he says switching into an all to familiar brown haired boy with veridian hue eyes like his mother.

"Deric?" I choke out. My mind, eyes, body, and soul were responding to my brothers deep baritone voice.

"Yes Yuuki, it's me. Wouldn't you like to know what happened to me?" He says kneeling down to her level.

"Yes..." I mumble quietly. My inner self is screaming not to know, but I wanted to... I felt my body was in a trance and was doing its own thing.

"I'll untie you, before I tell you anything." My father unties me but I just sit there waiting.

_**My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out.**_

_**Will you be there?**_

_**Are you waiting?**_

_**Will you be there, will you save me?**_

"They approached me with the same offer, asking the same thing. But I refused, like you. And look where that landed me." He says, holding up his arms in a showing gesture, "No more than a figure of your imagination." My brother smiles at me, "I would love you to join me... but how about you consider their offer first?" he extends his hand and I grab hold of it and stand up, wobbling slightly from the effect of the Curare.

"You let her go! You bastard!" I hear The high-pitched voice of Edward yell through the warehouse and then a 'thunk' and the person that looked like my brother fell to the ground, he then attacks my father; knocking him unconscious. "Yuuki... are you alright?" Ed asks extending a hand to me, as I had fallen after he hit the creature called 'Envy'.

"Don't touch me!" I yell and cringe on the floor, I feel my body start shaking and I coward on that cold concrete floor.

"Yuuki... it's alright." he tries reaching his hand out again but I slap it away.

"Don't touch me! You beast!" I shake more, and eventually my body can't take it and I black out... not to remember a thing.

_**You can save me, I know you can save me... **_

_**So just... so just SAVE ME!**_

I later awaken in my room. White sheets, a warm blanket, and my right hand being clutched to desperately. "Stop suffocating my hand, Ed." I mutter while attempting to sit up.

"You're up!" he says with enthusiasm.

"I had to wake up at some point. I don't exactly feel like dying anytime soon."I say with sarcasm. After looking at Ed for a moment I try sitting up again, and he assists me, "So... what happened?" he falls out of the chair and I honestly wonder what I said.

"What happened! You don't remember anything?" He explodes frantically, giving me a 'are you seriously saying that?' look.

"Uh... well yeah, I guess..." I now feel pressured by Ed, he starts questioning me but I can't answer him... what the hell happened anyway?

He leaves to his room through the door and closes it with that hollow thud I'm use to. _'I wonder what happened... I can't think of anything... except that I found my-' _"MOTHER!" I yell, then start crying. Ed bursts through the door and I'm mumbling "What happened to her... where'd he take her... what happened..." I choke out between sobs, "It's my fault she was taken with me." I look up at Ed who seems mentally distressed at my state I'm in.

"What are you talking about, Yuuki?" he questions.

"La-last night... I s-saw my m-mum... then d-dad came in and tied us... then knocked us out after he knocked you out... then I woke in a truck and was moved to that warehouse."

"Yuuki..." he rubs my back as I hunch over on the side of the bed, "It's okay.. I contacted Eastern Headquarters. They should be sending someone here later today. Then I'll show them the warehouse. Everything will be alright, okay?"

"Okay..." I reply while looking at him, he then hugs me and stands up.

"I've got to go meet them at the train station, just rest. You have wounds and bruises all over, according to the doctor."

"Thanks Edward... for helping me that is.."

He turns to look at me, smiles a bright, goofy smile, "You're welcome!" then he opens the door and goes into the hallway.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm SO SORRY it took so long to update, I had writers block, then school started, then more writers block, then people kept inviting me over; and it sucks carrying a computer in a backpack everywhere. And my phone broke, so when I got an idea I couldn't write it down.**

**Song by: Tiffany Giardina**

**Song: Hurry Up And Save Me**

**I don't own the song, or any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I do, however, own Yuuki Sterling, as she is my OC.**

**Ja ne!**

**TheBlackWolf50**

**Update - December -14 - 14: I just realized exactly how well this song tied in with the chapter XD I came up with it in the middle of a night and was like "Let's try this." and like, 2 months later I'm reading over the document trying to find my bearings and I'm just thinking, "You sure I wasn't having an amazing thought streak, or was I just in a _really_ well rested state that I was able to stay up for 3 hours writing this."**

**Update - January - 11 - 15: I just noticed I can connect with you guys via my DA Journal ^.^ Please checkout the link on my profile~**


	6. On The Road To Recovery Maybe

**A/N: Okay everyone! This took WAY longer than it should have to update. But if anyone checked my DA like I said at the end of last chapter (link on my profile) than you'd have an idea why it took so long.**

**Without further procrastination I will start this chapter :)**

As soon as I close the door to her room, I walk into the dinning/lobby area and out the front doors. I walk up Gordon street, then up main to the station. An express military train would be arriving anytime now. Because little did I tell Yuuki, she had been asleep for almost a day, which gave lee-way for the Command centre to respond. But sadly – for all I know – _he_ could have moved to another location by now. I'm thinking about the possibilities as I walk through the entrance to the station to be greeted by the sound of a train in the distance. One thing I hate about the military is they send so many soldiers for such a small task. I wait on a bench for the train to arrive at the station, the minutes tick by eventfully on my watch and it's 8:49 A.M. by the time the train roles up and stops at the station. An entire battalion flushes out of the cars, and about 20 or so go to the back to grab guns, ammunition, etc.

"BROTHER" I hear an unmistakable voice yell.

"Al!" I turn to see my little brother. He suddenly pulls me into a hug and starts crushing my body against his solid suit.

"I missed you!"

"Al. Squishing. Pain. Ow." I mumble through my teeth.

"Oh. Sorry." he sets be down and I hear another voice behind me...

"Well Fullmetal. I see you failed this time?" a snark voice says.

"Well how was I supposed to know that would happen!" I retort as I wheel around and face the one who made the comment.

"A good soldier is ready for anything." Mustang responds as he walks through the crowd, Hawkeye following close behind – as I'm behind her walking next to Al.

Mustang walks out of the station straight down main street, "So where is this inn, Fullmetal?" he asks looking from one side of the street to the other.

"Yeah. And how's Yuuki-san?" Al asks.

"Down Gordon street" I say, emphasizing my boredom with a sigh, "And she's been better."

"Where is that, Edward?" Hawkeye asks as the colonel looks about ready to roast me.

"Up ahead somewhere, I don't know." I shrug and look behind me to see Mustangs eyebrow twitching and Hawkeye about to pull a gun, "Okay! Okay! This way." I say turning down the street and walking up to the inn. I walk up to the door to open it – but to my surprise it won't, "What the hell?" I say pushing on the door harder.

Hawkeye loads her gun and Mustang pulls his glove tighter, Al getting into a fighting stance, "Edward. Open the door." Mustang says firmly.

"I'm trying- oh wait." I say letting go of the door and clapping my hands together, then touching the door. It creates a hole in the door and we walk through it. I look both directions then quietly walk towards the rooms. The door to Yuuki's room was ajar and my heart skipped a beat _'no'_ I think and then I run to the door and look in... the room's empty and the window is open. Mustang and Hawkeye are standing in the doorway while I stare into the room.

"Edward, what happened?" Hawkeye asks.

"He took her..."

_**~Meanwhile somewhere else...(Third Person Selective)~**_

"Let me out! You stupid fucking bastards! I'll rip your dicks off and shove them down your throats!" Yuuki screams in rage for the 27th time (she was counting) and the guards just sweat drop. She was blindfolded, chained to a wall, barely dressed – considering it was a nightgown – and had no chalk or charcoal on her. Last she remembered she fell asleep after Edward left, and woke up here.

"How long do we have to guard her...?" one guard asks the other.

"Dunno. Till the boss says so I guess." answers the other.

"I swear when I get out of here, I'll brutally beat you all!" she screams again, even though she knows it won't do a thing.

"Listen girly. Shut it, or I'll shut it for you. Ya hear?" says one of the guards turning to face the cell.

"Shut it for me? I'd knock your teeth out before you could even bring your fist up!" she yelled back.

"You sure about that, shorty?"he asks.

"Yeah I'm sure! Unchain me and I could do it blindfolded!" she says, with the ulterior motive of just being unchained.

"Ralph, you shouldn't... boss will be pretty angry if you-"

"You think I give a damn? This girl really thinks she can take me on." he says with a scoff at the end, "I'll accept your challenge. But if you lose, you'll have to do something for me..." he chuckles and a shiver runs down her spine.

"Deal. Now get these off me." she says in confidence of herself, '_Please let timing be on my side...' _she thinks think as the cell door opens _'10x10 room. 8 feet high. Concrete floor. There's a bench right next to me.' _she calculates as she feels the man unlock one cuff, followed by the next. The moment she feels both her wrists free, she springs up, jumps onto the bench and 'superman' punches him in the face, "Did I miss?" she says facetiously taking off her blindfold and looking behind her, "Nope. I hit dead on." she turns to face the guard still at the cell door looking in with a shocked expression at his comrade who went down within the second one could blink, "Who's next...?" Yuuki smiles evilly at him, advancing to the door. He starts snivelling and backing away with every step she takes.

"Please don't hurt me!" the guard squeaks while covering his face with his hands and shrinking to the floor.

"Hmm... nope!" she says then knife-hand chops his neck and he collapses, "Goodnight..." she mumbles while wiping the blood off her hand from the first guy on to his shirt, "Now to get myself out of here.." she looks down the corridor, "right's the right way!" she smiles and runs off down the hall.

After twists and turns, back tracking, and cursing several times.. She finally finds her way out of that labyrinth and climbs up the ladder to open the door to what she suspects is freedom. But the moment she opens the door, she looks to find an immense amount of fire and spare bullets everywhere, of course accompanied by burnt corpses. She crawls out and looks around further, "No one's here..." she says walking further in the grass barefooted. She hears a crack behind her and jumps to see a brawny man standing there.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl" he smirks and goes to grab her but she narrowly dodges and kicks him in the balls and he groans, "Now you've done it, girl!" his fist comes up, and before she could react he hit her squarely in the stomach and winded her. She falls to the ground clutching her stomach in pain, curling up, and rolling on the ground. The brawny man picks her up by the collar and she chokes, still struggling to breath from that upper-cut, "Goodnight little girl" and he punches her again. She lands in the dirt, struggling to breath she looks up at the man and he brings his foot back about ready to kick her, but in that second, the snap a fingers and a flame whizzes by and strikes the man, his agonizing scream rings in her ears.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" a deep voice says and she looks to see Mustang with a bunch of soldiers behind him.

"Yuuki!" comes a high-pitched voice from behind Mustang, and she hears auto mail clanking and then a skid and the person kneel, "Yuuki?! Yuuki!" he says looking down at her. She makes an 'o' shape with her mouth then smiles and tries coughing, "Don't... Yuuki just relax." he caresses her forehead and leans over her. Her chest feels heavy and her vision's going blurry. She hears an echoing voice of Mustang barking out orders to seize the building, kill any that resist, etc.

"Edward. We should get her back to town."

"Right.." he says picking her up and carrying her to a vehicle.

The last thing she remembers before passing out, are the sweet chanting words of Edward, _"Don't die on me..."_

_**(I'm following Ed now)**_

_**~ 5 hours after arriving back into town~**_

Ed and Al sit next to her bed starring at her, Hawkeye and the Doctor talking in the hall out side at the inn. All Edward felt was remorse. He couldn't help it! It was his fault for leaving her without someone to watch her. Mind you, who did he trust in this town? He wasn't sure about those people he met the other day, and he knew no one else in the town... but still, he felt responsible for what happened.

"So brother... what exactly happened to her...?"

"I don't want to talk about it Al... maybe later..."

"Okay... I'll leave you alone..." the armoured boy stands up and walks out of the room into the hall with Hawkeye and the Doctor.

He places his hand over hers and looks at her still unconscious face. "I'm sorry... Yuuki..." he mumbles while bowing his head, "it was my fault that happened. If I had been here with you... or had showed up earlier..." he feels the hand twitch and he looks up to see her eyes fluttering and her lips moving, but no sound coming from them, "Yuuki? Yuuki!" he says standing up from the chair and knocking it over, resulting in Hawkeye and the doctor to rush into the room.

"What is it Edward?" Hawkeye asks as she walks up next to him, then she saw for herself what was making the young alchemist so happy, "Doctor Holmes, she's regaining consciousness." she says turning behind her and the Doctor pushes his way through and looks at the young girl.

Her eyes open and she looks at the faces around her, "I had the strangest dream" she whispers.

"Alphonse, please go get her a glass of water." the doctor instructs.

"Okay!" and Alphonse runs to get some.

"Edward. Help me sit her up." Edward does what the doctor asks and supports her back while lifting her and kind of folding her in half. While Hawkeye props the pillows behind her. Al re-enters the room with a glass of water and sets it at her side table. The doctor looks at the two boys and says firmly, "I ask that you boys please leave, I heed to do a physical on her. An 'oh right, sorry' comes from both the boys and they exit the room. After 15 minutes of waiting in the hall, anxiety heavy in the air, the doctor finally opens the door, "Alphonse, you can go in. I need to talk to Edward quickly." Al just nods and enters the room, lively chatter starts immediately. "Edward," the doctor says, "come here for a sec" he closes the door and looks at the young boy.

"What is it?" he says standing there with a mild amount of pain showing on his face.

"Be lucky she didn't get beaten up more than she did. She has a fractured rib cage, but thankfully the bones haven't pierced her lungs. Then we'd be in trouble." the doctor pats his shoulder, "Good luck, take care of her, alright?"

"Yes sir.." Edward says looking at the old man as he walks away. Edward re-enters the little room that they were keeping Yuuki in.

"Alphonse." Hawkeye looks at him and he gets the idea and nods his head. Hawkeye smiles at Edward who had sat down on the chair again, then leaves.

"Good talking to you, Yuuki-san!"

"You too Al! Don't rust!" she smiles and Al giggles than leaves.

The door clicks shut and Yuuki turns to look at him with a sad smile. Ed hunches over in the chair he's sitting in,"I'm so sorry.." he whispers, tears welling in his eyes.

"It's okay..."

"It's not 'okay' damn it!" he says gripping the top sheet, "It's my fault you're as bad as you are. Had I been there – had I been watching you... maybe I could have-" but his head is roughly directed up by Yuuki.

"Look here." she says, "I'm only going to say this one time. It's not your fault, you had no idea that it would happen, the possibility wasn't even in the calculation. You can't dwell on these things for long, Edward. I learned that with my brothers death. Your legs are strong, so stop standing in one place and move forward." she smiles at him again. He then abruptly pulls her into a light hug. She relaxes in his hold and mumbles into his neck, "You'll make a lucky chick really happy one day..."

"Huh?" he says letting go of her, "What do you mean by that Yuuki?"

"One day when you get married. The girl you marry will be really lucky."

"I-I don't want to get married! I still have to help Alphonse and, and..." he says flustered, making hand gestures while trying to think up another excuse..

Yuuki starts chuckling, "My brother said the same thing before the incident. Then shortly before he was murdered he proposed to his girlfriend. I never learned if she said yes or no, but it wasn't any of my business." she motions for him to come closer, "I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked leaning in.

"Thanks." and she kisses his cheek.

"You-y-yo-you're welcome!" Ed squeaks.

"Hey, Eddo. I have a question..."

"Wh-what!"

"Did you say sorry before... say... before I woke up..."

"Yeah,why...?"

"Ne-never mind!" it was her turn to blush, "I- I'll get some sleep now! Can you help me down?"

"Yeah sure." He lays her down and props her pillows under her head. He makes a move to leave but Yuuki calls to him.

"Um... can you. I mean if it's not an inconvenience, watch over me till I fall sleep... please?" he just turns to look at her and smiles.

"Sure, anything for you, Yuuki" he sits back down and rests his hand on the matres. Once her eyes were closed and her breathing evened out, he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry... good night.." and he lays his head on the matres next to her body and sleeps soundly.

_**~10:00 PM~**_

Edward slowly awakens to the sound of military cars rolling by the small inn. He stands up from his seat and exits the room, closing the door behind him. He noticed 2 guards stationed at the door and he just walked out to the street to see 2 of them parked right outside the inn. A familiar family getting out of one.

"Oi, look. It's short stack." the tall girl from the other day says.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT-"

"Lilia, be nice!" he hears the women say to her daughter while grabbing her ear.

"Ow! Yes mom.." the girl winces and looks at Ed, "Sorry."

Ed starts laughing then he hears Al walk up to him and drops his fist on the young blondes head, "Brother be nice!" the boy in armour and the mother bow to each other in apology for the two bickering teens, "Brother, they came to see if Yuuki was alright."

"Yeah well, she's sleeping right now! I guess there's no point in staying-"

"Non-sense, my boy! Plenty of reason to stay and talk with her _boyfriend!_" Edward inwardly curses as the dad of the lively family as his brother and Riza look at him and question in unison,

"**BOYFRIEND?"**

"Haha... umm... I'll explain inside..." he mumbles while looking at the ground and scratching his head. He promptly walks inside and sits down on one of the chairs.

"Edward. Explain, now." Hawkeye says glaring at him.

"Yeah Brother!" Al yells and crosses his arms.

"Well.. umm... you see... it's uh..." he stumbles upon his words, then a groggy female voice cuts in.

"He thought it best if people thought we were dating that it'd bring whoever we needed to find to the front lines faster. It did and that's why I'm in this bad of shape because men have no respect for women." they all turn to see Yuuki leaning against the wall a little out of breath.

"Yuuki!" Ed says in surprise looking at the fatigued girl.

"Yo." s heard you were hurt and I was worried and- and.."

"Yuuki. The doctor said specifically not to get up for the next week." Hawkeye says, "You will go back to bed right now."

"Yes ma'am. Edward, help me?" she mumbles and looks at her 'knight in shining armour' I guess you could say.

"But why can't I-" Lilia tries to say but her mother just puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a look that the tall spunky girl understood.

"Alright..." he says getting up and looking at his brother than Hawkeye and the family, giving a curt nod that says 'be back in a few' he walks over to Yuuki and she wraps and arm around his neck and they walk down the hall.

They enter her room and he guides her to the bed and helps her lay down. He covers her and makes a move to leave but she calls to him, "Edward. Do me a favour..."

"What?" he asks turning to look at her.

"Come here." he steps next to the bed again, "Lean down." he again does what he's asked of. She whispers something to him and his eyes shoot open and he stumbles back a blushing mess.

"You-you're j-just saying th-that!" he stands up and thinks to himself _'It's just the medicine...'_

"Could be." she smiles at him, "Goodnight Ed." and he leaves the room promptly – yet his mind couldn't help but reminisce on what she had said.

"_I like you Edward. More than in a friend way."_


End file.
